


A New Reality

by PocketSoldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Bonding, Double Penetration, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Imprinting, Incest, Lactation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV Original Female Character, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reverse French Mistake (Supernatural), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSoldier/pseuds/PocketSoldier
Summary: "Now, everyone knows that Supernatural level magic isn't real, but something possessed me (not literally) to try one of those silly fake spells in order to send me into their reality. You know, like The French Mistake? It would have been horribly embarrassing if any of my friends found out I that I tried something so ridiculous except that they never did and never will."Because it worked."(POV Original Female Character who is a Supernatural fan wins over the boys and goes on adventures.)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I'm so happy to get this piece out to you finally. I've been working on it for forever so please leave feedback. Hope you enjoy!!!

Let me start at the beginning.

I was a (mostly) regular girl. Pretty enough, enjoyed ballroom dancing, make-up, and watching sappy movies while painting my nails. The less girly side of me of enjoyed the gun range, camping, rock climbing, and practicing MMA. Some said that I was well versed in many traditionally female as well as male activities.

One of my biggest obsessions that I always found time for, no matter how many other things I was doing, was the show Supernatural. Come on, who didn't want to watch the sexy cast of that show ooze their masculinity like they were doing a kinky mating dance? My obsession kicked up to a new level when I fractured my wrist after a small fall while rock climbing. It put me out of commission for a lot of my activities and BAM just like that the boys were my life.

Now, everyone knows that Supernatural level magic isn't real, but something possessed me (not literally) to try one of those silly fake spells in order to send me into their reality. You know, like The French Mistake? It would have been horribly embarrassing if any of my friends found out I that I tried something so ridiculous except that they never did and never will. 

Because it worked.


	2. Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Supernatural world.

So, like I was saying, the impossible was somehow possible. I found a spell online that seemed real enough to satisfy the crazy that had taken up inside of me. First, I drew some symbols on the floor with lambs blood and yes, the butchers shop gave me some really weird looks despite my phenomenal lying skills and explanation that it was for my grandmothers Greek recipe. After that it was just some sage which I had in my garden, holy water from the nearby Catholic church, a picture of Sam and Dean, and mustard seeds. The mustard seeds seemed the most far fetched but I was mostly doing this to amuse myself, not because I thought any of it would actually work. If had considered the possibility that after saying the Latin phrases I would be forever teleported somewhere else I would have at least packed a bag or maybe put on shoes.

But that was that. I spoke the last word of the spell I was reading off my phone and the next minute I went from being in my warm kitchen to standing in the middle of an icy road staring down headlights. Specifically, the headlights of a 67' Chevy Impala. 

I'm thankful that the roads were icy because in the end it actually helped the car drift off the side of the road instead of not stopping fast enough and taking out my knees. I couldn't move, for all my reactive training I was frozen to the spot as that car barreled past me. It's always so easy to see a situation from the outside and think, 'Why didn't that person get out of the goddamn way?' but until you're the one pushed into a different universe, you have no room to talk. 

“What the hell?!” I heard a deep gritty voice yell from behind me and then the sound of two doors squeaking open and closing. 

I still couldn't turn around and I'm sure that my eyes were open bigger than they ever had been before. My phone probably would have shattered in my grip except that I was holding it in my left hand that was still in a cast that was due to be taken off in a day. 

“Hey, are you okay?” the voice of another man called out to me and I straight up cringed. There was no way. Absolutely no way that those were the voices of Sam and Dean. I was dreaming. I was dreaming in bed and then a hand came down on my shoulder.

I turned around faster than I ever had before and punched Sam fucking Winchester in the nose. 

“Oh my god! Oh!” I put my hand over my now gaping mouth as the impossible started to become a possibility. Dean was at Sam's side in a second and eyeballing me like a freak. And I guess I was. 

“What the hell?!” Dean was still really worked up and I still couldn't talk. “Where the hell did you come from?! Sam, are you okay?”

Sam pinched his nose and nodded his head. Thank god it wasn't broken. Dean turned his full wrath on me and I straight up whimpered like the girl I was and tried to back pedal. His big strides closed the distance and my frozen bare feet slipped backwards. 

This is where I'd like to say something along the lines of, Dean caught me and we gazed into each others eyes and all was forgiven, or maybe, I fell and then Dean saw right away that I wasn't a threat and took me back to the bunker. Neither of those things happened but I did end up waking up in the bunker... tied to the demon chair in the interrogation room with a horrible headache from knocking myself out in the middle of the road. 

The upside was that even though I was still in a very thin and revealing night dress, I wasn't cold anymore. I slowly blinked my eyes into focus to see both of the boys glaring at me.

“This... what?” I mumbled through my grogginess. Being knocked out always sucked and I knew that from experience in the ring. “I, this, extreme don't you think? Really?”

Sam seemed to understand what I was trying to say and shot Dean a reproachful look that told me it was definitely Dean's idea even though Sam was the one that I'd punched in the nose. 

“Talk.” Dean kept his arms crossed and watched me try to shift around in the chair which only effectively pushed up my already short silk nightdress. I prayed that the dress wouldn't come up too high because among the shoes I wasn't wearing, I hadn't packed underwear.

“I... uh... it was an accident. I mean, none of this is even real, what the hell.” I completely warred within myself. It felt more real than I could have imagined, and I was trying to do exactly what happened. 

“Believe me, honey, it's real.” Dean spat out and Sam quickly stood up and gave Dean an unapproving look.

“What do you mean it's not real?” Sam's soft voice made me feel safer even though I was still tied to a chair. They were so handsome, so close, so... everything I'd been dreaming of that I could hardly look either of them in the face.

“It's, um, was... just no. I can't say it.” I cringed at myself and ducked my head until some of my hair came over my face to hide my shame. 

“Oh yes you can say it, if you don't start-” Dean was cut off by Sam.

“Dean! Cool it.”

“Don't tell me to cool it! She could be anything!”

I couldn't help it. I started smiling, and then I started to laugh. It was just too much like the show. Exactly like the show.

“What?” Dean and Sam said at the same time and I knew I was going to have to go along with them. I'd seen every episode and knew how they reacted to these things. I knew their behavior and things about their lives that no one else in their reality knew. 

“I'm from a different reality,” I still didn't know if I was tripping balls or not but I had to play the game, “There is a place where you two are TV stars.”

“...And how do you know about that?” Dean was gruff but willing to listen.

“Well, I'm from there and wanted to try and come here...” I trailed off because what else was I supposed to say?

“But there isn't any magic in that world,” Sam said logically. 

“I know! That's why this is a bit... crazy.”

“She's lying. You're lying!” Dean advanced on me and I shrunk further back but couldn't look away from his burning green eyes and anger-flushed cheeks. 

“Sit down!” Sam grabbed Dean's arm.

“Please, please, I swear! I never thought the spell would work. I'm sorry, please, I was just so sick of my life and you, well, you guys are so... good. I mean, great, best, at hunting and, and,” I started to tear up. I never imagined that things would go that way, but then again I never let myself imagine much of anything if the spell worked except that it would be cool and sexy somehow.

“Come on, Dean. She is obviously telling the truth and we already did the tests on her,” Sam gave Dean his puppy dog eyes and Dean relented almost immediately. 

“Fine, but what are we supposed to do with her?” Dean and Sam towered over me and inspected me. I felt completely naked and very small.

“Y-you could keep me, you know?” I said in a timid voice.

“Keep you? Like a stray?” Dean was still clearly uneasy. 

“I know everything that you do. About hunting and stuff. I could be really useful,” I tested out my own puppy eyes which softened them but also made them eye my cast with skepticism. “It can come off now! It's healed, I swear.” 

The thought of them tossing me out on the streets, out of their lives, was terrifying and I think that probably showed. Sam looked willing to give me a chance and then, under the force of both of our puppy eyes, Dean exhaled and started undoing the straps holding me down. Sam bent down to help and for a moment I felt faint from both of them being so close. They smelled amazing and I can't tell you how much bigger they really were.

I squeezed my knees together and closed my eyes to try and control my thoughts. Sam must have thought I was cold and in pain because the next thing I knew he was standing in front of me unbuttoning his plaid over shirt and putting it around my shoulders. Dean finished unstrapping me and I tried to stand up but, surprise, my legs had fallen asleep and I stumbled into both boys. My cheeks flamed and it felt like a horrible romance novel. 

“Whoa, you okay?” Dean tried to help me stand but I was like a newborn colt in his arms. 

“Just, legs fell asleep, I think,” I muttered and tried to ignore the rock hard guns of his arms that flexed under my touch.

“Here,” Sam maneuvered me out of Dean's arms and then picked me up like it was nothing. “Let me take you to one of the rooms where you can get some sleep. I'll put you between Dean and I, okay?”

“Yeah,” I buried my face in his neck and allowed myself a little more belief that I wasn't dreaming because I could never be that embarrassed in a dream. His bare arm radiated heat against the soft skin under my butt where he held me and my body rubbed against his solid abs. My nipples started to get hard and I desperately wished I was wearing underwear to catch the growing wetness between my thighs. 

“If you need food or anything let me know now because we are going to have to lock to you in, at least for tonight until we know more about you,” Sam tried to sound firm but I could tell from experience that he didn't believe it was necessary. 

“I understand... thanks, Sam.” Using his name gave him pause but I think it was because he was wondering how much I really knew or not. He opened a door to a bedroom and slowly let me down from his arms to make sure I wouldn't fall. 

I blushed for the thousandth time that night and pulled his over shirt around my body. The embarrassed motion on my part drew Sam's eyes to how exposed I really was and made him turn a little pink. He grabbed the back of his neck and made his way to the door. 

“If you need anything just yell and we will hear you,” he quickly glanced at me again and then closed and locked the door behind him. 

I must have stood there for at least five minutes before I managed to explore the room. I was just like show but being in it was so different. I wished there was a shower but I figured I could ask for one in the morning, that was if anything was real when I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously had so much fun writing this. What fan wouldn't want that to happen!


	3. A Little Bonding Never Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further down the rabbit hole and getting closer to the good stuff.

It was real when I woke up.

Nothing had changed, I was still in the same room, passed out on the same bed, with the same clothes (or lack of clothes). It was my bladder that spurred me into action. I didn't know how long I had slept or what time it was but I had to go. Bad.

“Uh, Sam?” It wasn't even close to being a yell that anyone would hear but I was really nervous. “Sam!”

It took a minute or too before I finally did what I had to, “SAM! DEAN! HEY!”

After that one really loud yell I heard two sets of boots outside my door and the lock click. The door swung open and I was once again faced with two godly men, “I, um, I need to use the bathroom...”

They gave me that look, you know the one, where they are analyzing and thinking about something but there is no way to know what it's about until they tell you? I gripped my hands together in nervousness which inadvertently pushed my breasts together in a way that made them almost spill out of the low dress. Dean's eyebrows shot into his hairline and Sam took a breath in and tried to look away.

“Yeah, bathroom is this way,” Dean guided me in front of him.

I glanced back in time to see them exchange a look that was usually reserved for mutual appraisal of sexy women on the show. I decided to keep my eyes forward and try not to think about my state of undress. 

“So, uh, Sam here is gonna wait outside and when you're finished we can talk,” Dean didn't leave room for negotiation which earned him a bitch face from Sam. 

“I'll make it quick,” I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me. A large stretch of showers taunted me but I settled for the toilet so that I could move forward and get them to trust me. I didn't want to be locked in my room for the next week. I tried to comb my long hair into submission and then came back out to Sam who was awkwardly waiting for me.

“So, um, how does this work?” I asked once we were all sitting at one of the massive tables in the library. 

“We ask questions, you answer,” Dean was all about eye contact. I knew he was going to be intimidating because that's how he is, but when it's directed at you, it's way more intense. 

I nodded at Dean who sat across from me and glanced at Sam who sat next to me.

“I've been looking through your phone and it matches up with your story. We believe you, but we still don't know how much you really know about this world or about us,” Sam explained to me and I nodded and waited for the questions.

“Why did you want to come here?” Dean asked me. Of course he asked me the embarrassing questions about myself first. The questions were about me at first and then about my hunting knowledge and then about my personal knowledge of their lives which is what got them uncomfortable enough to stop the interrogation. 

“One last thing,” Sam said with a serious face, “You want us to get that thing off?”

I looked down at my cast and smiled, “Hell yes.”

They removed the cast faster than I thought and some sort of gentle comradery fell on the three of us. I tried to be subtle and not talk about their past too loosely. I wanted to make this situation work which meant fitting in as much as I could and flying below the radar. 

“So... I could make breakfast if you want,” I rocked back onto my heels and tried not to look more shy than I felt. 

The boys shared a look and Dean shrugged, “Okay, let me show you the kitchen.”

I couldn't hide my smile which made Sam's lips slightly twitch in response and Dean's face become masked and stoic as if sharing his smile wasn't completely earned yet, but the fact that he pulled out the mask confirmed that I was already 'in'. 

The kitchen looked exactly the same as on TV and I was slightly surprised to find that everything was neatly organized despite some forgotten food. 

“So, just have at it, I guess,” Dean stepped back and sat at the table with Sam. I heard them whispering to each other but I gave them their privacy and focused on making an omelet for Sam and pancakes for Dean. It was nerve wracking to have them watching me, worse than have a room full of people watch me fight. 

I started to fry things up and focused hard on not burning anything. That was when Sam came up behind me to get into the fridge. For being so big he moved like a cat and startled the hell out of me. I dropped the greasy spatula and made an embarrassing squeaking noise when I backed up straight into his chest. We both moved to get the spatula but my bare foot hit the patch of grease on the floor and almost sent me to the ground. 

Dean was suddenly in front of me, reflexes even faster than I could have imagined, he tried to catch me but ultimately I landed on top of him with Sam framing both of us with his long arms. I could hardly breathe because there was no way that I was actually sandwiched between them in real life. I stared at Dean with big eyes and tried but failed to ignore the rough denim of Sam's jeans rubbing against my completely bare ass. 

That was when it happened. My mouth opened and I sucked in a shallow breath of air. My tense body shifted to grind against both of theirs and the softest, quietest, moan to have ever passed between my parted lips ripped through the heavy silence like a shotgun being fired. There was a single beat of silence afterwards before the boys were scrambling away from me like I'd just caught fire. I ended up dumped on the floor... with my nightdress pushed up all the way to my belly button... and Sam's over shirt half off along with one of my straps that gave up on it's job and left one of my breasts exposed to reveal my hard nipple. 

“Ah!” I tried to get Sam's shirt around myself and pulled my knees to my chest. Of all of the dirty fantasies I'd imagined, that was not on the list. My eyes flicked up to see Sam turn bright red and Dean struggle to look away. In the end they both quickly turned around and froze in place like sentinels until I stood up and cleared my throat. 

“I think, uh, the food is ready,” I carefully walked over to the stove and removed the omelet and pancakes. I couldn't look at them, just put the food on the table, took my share of both, and nibbled shamefully. 

“This is really good, Sam tried to get over the awkwardness just as Dean moaned like a whore as he tried the first bite of pancakes. 

“We're keeping this one,” Dean pointed his fork at me and I laughed. The worst of the situation was over. 

Sam cleared his throat, “And we're getting her some clothes.”

Everyone chuckled and I finally spoke up, “Yeah, maybe we could do that sooner rather than later because I think I'm covered in grease and neither one of your pants are going to fit me. Your boxers alone could be running shorts.”

The lighter mood remained through breakfast until Dean was doing the dishes, “So how are we going to get you out of the bunker for clothes when all you have is that? It isn't really public appropriate.”

“We could eyeball it and bring some things back,” Sam hedged.

“Ha! When has shopping for women ever worked out for men?” Dean waved a soapy hand. I tried not to laugh at the gloves he put on to do the dishes but he firmly explained to me that they were to protect his calluses. 

“Okay, do you have a better idea?” Sam looked a bit annoyed at Dean.

“We could call Cas,” Dean finished the dishes and faced us.

“You're going to get Cas here to... magic up some clothes?” I gaped at the ridiculous idea. Dean was always over reaching with Castiel. 

“Eh, why not? Worst he could do is say no-” Dean was cut off by Castiel appearing in the middle of the room. 

I tried not to shrink back. Everyone made jokes about him being the small one but his vessel was still six foot tall and his presence commanded the whole room. I felt energy crackle through my body and understood his full power. Maybe the boys were used to it or everyone in this world didn't feel anything supernatural the way I did coming from somewhere that it shouldn't have existed at all.

“Step forward,” Castiel commanded me in his impossibly deep voice and I felt my knees grow weak. I took a couple steps forward and the boys watched closely from behind Castiel. He reached out to place his palm on my forehead and I knew I would be smote by the sexy, strange angel of the lord. 

I cringed and I heard Sam gasp but then everything went black. Before I could panic I saw my life flashing by, every memory from beginning to end, even the ones I had forgotten. When my life quickly neared the present moment with the boys something changed and I started to see things that weren't mine. I couldn't understand what was happening until I caught glimpses of the boys from Castiel's point of view. I was inside his mind. I felt the way he felt, and saw the way he saw things. It was cold and mysterious and beautiful all at the same time. His outlook was different and didn't always line up with humans which was why he was the butt of so many jokes. I didn't see much of his long life and at last we stood in the kitchen and I saw myself with white light pouring through me and spreading into Cas who was shocked.

His power vanished and I fell to my knees. The white light inside me faded and the kitchen seemed more dim than before. Tears filled my eyes and I felt like I was a part of Castiel. When I turned my gaze upon him he looked equally as stunned. 

“What was that?” Dean looked freaked out and Sam looked stunned.

“I- I'm not sure that I know,” Castiel never took his eyes off me and I found that we both had moved closer once I stood back up.

“What do you mean you don't know?!” Dean got more agitated the more Castiel ignored him.

I reached out to touch Castiel, I couldn't stop myself. My fingertips brushed along his jawline and small white sparks blossomed, “I feel- I- it's real.” 

At my broken speech Castiel grew alarmed and stepped away from me. Almost immediately my head cleared and the prickling sensation that sent waves through my body was gone. 

“We are connected,” Castiel stated like nothing insane just transpired.

“Connected how? Like how we are connected?” Dean crowded Castiel now that he had moved away from me. 

“I needed to know that she wasn't a threat. She's from a different world, after all. But her vessel, her soul, it has never felt grace before. Because of that, when we touched, we took a part of each other,” Castiel eyed me with confusion. 

“I thought that most people hadn't touched graced before,” Sam was logical once again.

“You're wrong,” Castiel turned his gaze on Sam. “In this world, every child is touched with grace upon birth. It helps to forge holy connections, like my bond with Dean. But this was different... She has taken some of my grace, not just imprinted on it. In return her body offered a piece of itself as well.”

“Her body- what? Like you guys are dating now? Took her soul cherry?” Dean nervously joked which earned him foul looks from both Sam and Castiel. 

“What does this mean, though?” Sam got to the point. 

“I can't know for sure yet,” Cas looked me over and something told me he had a pretty good theory about what would happen, but I left it and so did the brothers. “You wanted me to dress her, correct?”

Trust Castiel to always say something in an awkward fashion. I blushed again and started to wonder if I had some sort of condition. 

“I mean, if you could whip something up that would be great,” Dean rocked back on his heels and looked like he wished he never thought about Castiel. 

Dean and Sam watched closely when Castiel came closer to me again and wrapped one arm around my waist and placed his other hand above my left breast. We were so close that I could smell the rich spiced air that surrounded him. I felt how hard and muscular his body was through that damned trench coat and suit. The light burned slowly between us but seemed more subdued. Nonetheless, I felt a burning through my body like the sweetest fire and watched his eyes flicker and become hooded with intensity. 

“Cas,” I whispered. I wanted to say more but it felt like my mind was melting into nothing but feelings and sensations. “Please...” I gasped for air and arched in his arms. My hands tangled into his coat and I realized I didn't even know what I was begging for except that I needed it badly.

I felt his power surge through him and then over my body as he prepared to make new clothes appear on me.

“Do you want underwear?” He whispered it in my ear and it was obscene. It should have been ridiculous or hilarious but it was only hot and the hardest question I've ever had to answer. My head shook a small no because, in truth, I didn't want to be wearing any clothes. I just wanted to feel him against me. 

But he let go of me again and then I was wearing a thin white shirt with no bra, a soft black and grey over shirt, dark wash skinny jeans and a kick-ass pair of boots. And no underwear. It wasn't what I would normally wear but it felt right and fit perfect. I looked into Castiel's eyes and I felt a small flicked of amusement despite his neutral face and also a hint of appreciation for my body. 

Sam's eyebrows were raised and he was looking at my body everywhere but my face, which I noticed at that moment felt cleaner, just like my hair. 

Castiel gave me a bath.

Dean was starring at Castiel and I tried not to smile. Maybe now that I was in their world I could play a little bit of matchmaking, and get in on the action. It felt easier to accept this new world after bonding with Cas and after that event I knew I was going to play as many angles as possible.


	4. The Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She puts on the moves and tries to get closer to the boys.

A couple of days passed where I was kept in the bunker not doing much but trying to gain trust and get to know the boys on a new level. Castiel left but I knew he would be back.

Sam always seemed, to me, to be the most easily manipulated character on the show and being with him in real life only made me believe that more. He had a soft heart and a weakness for helping other people. So when I asked a favor of him, I was pretty confident he would say yes. 

He was sitting alone in the library looking at a couple books and his laptop all at the same time. His messy brown hair flopped in his face and his broad shoulders were slightly hunched. For a split second I thought about trying to sneak up behind him before I remembered that could earn me a black eye. I didn't want to risk it even if I could use it to make him feel bad and at the same time get Castiel to play doctor with me. 

I walked around the other side of the table so that he could see me coming and removed my over shirt so that I was just in my thin white shirt that hugged my waist and pulled across my breasts. I silently thanked Castiel that my clothes somehow cleaned themselves every night and then leaned across the table toward him while he looked at me. 

“What's up?” Sam straightened up. I saw his eyes flicker to my cleavage and I pretended not to notice how his hands twitched for a second. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were doing,” I leaned in a little closer and tried to read upside down. 

“Oh, it's nothing really. I just found a couple books that I wanted to try and translate. My Latin isn't very good,” his dimples deepened with the way he smiled at me. I just wanted to flop on the table and stare into his blue-green eyes forever. 

Instead I laughed and said, “That explains why I'm having trouble reading it.”

He laughed too and in that moment I wouldn't have traded anything to go back to my world, “Yeah. You think I would be better by now but... it's still work.”

“I was going to bother you with something but it's really dumb. I'll let you get back to work,” I straightened up and moved to walk away.

“No, what is it? I'm sure it isn't dumb,” Sam focused in on me.

“I-uh. No, I really couldn't say. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested,” I blushed but stayed standing in front of him.

“You have to tell me now, come on, I promise I won't judge,” Sam crossed his arms and waited with a smile.

“It's just that, I dance a lot, like ballroom dancing, and I'm really feeling sad about not doing it anymore. I had that cast and now I'm here, and I guess I was wondering if you would dance with me?” I squeaked out.

Sam's eyebrows were up to his hairline and he genuinely looked shocked with his mouth half open. 

“I knew you would think it was dumb. Just forget about it,” I turned around but he quickly reach across the table and took my hand.

“I would love to dance with you, it would be a good break from reading, but be warned that I'm not at all knowledgeable about dancing,” he looked a bit nervous.

“I'll teach you everything, I promise, and maybe you could teach me some Latin,” I let go of his hand and tried not to look too victorious. 

“Okay, but not- just somewhere less public,” Sam blushed a little bit and came around the table to guide me to a different room that his brother was less likely to walk into. It wasn't far away from the library and had a large open area. I picked out some music from my phone that was given back to me on day two and motioned for Sam to come closer. I guided his hand onto my waist and took the other in mine. I tried not to marvel at how big they were and how much taller he seemed when we were standing toe to toe. 

The music started and so did the lesson. He learned faster than either of us would have thought and before I knew it, I had him doing the basic waltz. It was safe and easy and not too sexual to scare him away. I ended the lesson about just before the hour mark and thanked him before we parted ways. All that eye contact and moving together had done something to me, which meant it was the perfect time to find Dean. 

I had the feeling that Dean might be the hardest to get because he could be harsh and stubborn about some things, but I hoped that easy sexy side of him would be the one I found. 

It took me a long time to find Dean. I wandered all over the bunker until the garage appeared. In all her gleaming beauty sat Baby who was getting soaped up by a half naked Dean. He was completely shirtless and wearing only short shorts. A full minute passed where I just watched him bend over and wash the car like he was making love to it.

“Hey, Dean!” I shouted over the music and made my way over to him. 

“Oh, uh, hey there,” Dean looked uncomfortable being seen in what he was wearing but I made no move that I noticed. 

“Can I help you wash Baby?” I practically batted my eyelashes. I knew he loved the car almost as much as life itself and that he might not let me near her. I quickly pulled off the over shirt that I put back on after dancing with Sam and pushed my chest out subtly. 

“Well, I don't know,” Dean couldn't help but look at my white shirt. 

“I've washed a lot of cars. I'll be so good, I promise,” I practically sounded like a porn girl begging for it and I think that's what did the trick. Dean conceded and instructed me on how best to wash certain parts of the car. I listened raptly but once we settled in I started to flick soapy bits at him which was a challenge he couldn't turn down. 

“You tryin' to start something little girl?” Dean rumbled in a playful way.

I gasped and put a hand over my heart, “I would never!” I slowly bent over so that my ass was sticking out and I knew I had his attention, then I turned around and threw a soaking wet sponge at him. 

He caught it, of course, but it was so wet that it still covered his chest in water and dripped all over his shorts, “You little!”

He picked up the hose and I screamed and ran around to the back of the car. Dean started spraying me with it. Despite my efforts to hide I ended up drenched. As soon as I knew it was all over, that every part of me was wet, I lunged out and wrapped myself around him. It was so unexpected that I managed to get the hose away from him and drench both of us. 

Both of us were laughing hard by the time we called a truce. My white shirt had become totally transparent and it seemed that as soon as I noticed, so did he. Our laughter died out but Dean kept looking at me. It wasn't a full-steam look, but it was filled with caring and softness I hadn't seen from him yet. I didn't want to push either of the boys too fast because I had plans. 

I kept eye contact and took a step back before peeling off my top and standing bare chested in front of him. Before he could speak or make a move I turned around and started walking back, “I'm gonna make dinner tonight. If you want.”

Dean didn't answer me but I felt his eyes burning into my back until the door closed behind me. I felt totally successful. I needed to get them to fall in love with me. I was already in love with them and only falling into a more real love. If I could achieve the worlds worst love triangle (and possibly get Cas in on it) then maybe I could have all of them at once, instead of trying to choose between them. I needed that, always wanted that. It was my biggest fantasy to have all of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the smut is soon!


	5. Angel Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes around for a visit.

Castiel's appearance caught me by surprise, just like it always caught everyone else by surprise. He was just there, in front of me, in my room. It had been a few days since I started working in on the boys. 

“Cas, hi,” I was actually wearing some underwear that I bought when Sam and Dean took me shopping the day before... and nothing else. I was wearing nothing else. 

My hands fluttered by my side with the quickly passing desire to cover myself. 

“I... apologize,” Castiel stared at my naked form before slowly dragging his eyes to meet mine. “Are you not embarrassed? Many humans seem to be...”

His deep voice vibrated within me and his close proximity set my body on edge, “Not embarrassed in front of you, Cas.” 

My slightly twisted plans for the boys didn't strictly involve Castiel but our bond changed the rules. I took a small step that closed the distance between us and whispered, “Why are you here?”

His blue eyes turned darker when they expanded from lust, “You know why.”

I stared at him and waited because I knew he wasn't done talking. I felt his intentions and emotions within me. I felt his power thrum between us.

“I can't stay away, and I've watched you with Sam and Dean. I know what you want,” he breathed in my ear.

I didn't have it in me to be embarrassed.

“Part of you belongs to me,” Cas ran his thumb over my lips. “Part of me is tied to you. They call to each other.”

“Yes,” I mumbled and tipped my head back. He put his lips to my neck and kissed before he ran his tongue up the side. 

“You made me more human, no less angel, but human in ways I never could have imagined. I need you, in a deep way that makes my vessel respond,” Castiel pushed against me and rubbed his hard erection into the side of my hip. He was the perfect height to feel make me feel small but still hold onto him. His black hair tickled my cheek while he continued to kiss and rut against me. 

“I need you, Cas. Ever since you gave me your grace my body cries out to you,” and it was true. I tried to ignore it and succeeded most of the time but at night I dreamed of him and waited for him to come. 

“Lay with me,” Castiel took my moan as a yes and zapped us to the bed. All of our clothes were gone and he wedged himself on top of me in between my legs. His body was warm and lean. I recalled that he had sex before but I didn't think it was anything like this. 

I rubbed against him and felt his hard dick with impossibly soft skin slide between my folds. He just rubbed his length against me, so close to my core, but so far away. Faint light surrounded us and I felt intoxicated. His eyes locked in on mine and I couldn't believe how smoky and dangerous they looked. If anyone came between me and him at that moment he would have torn them into so many pieces that their atoms would be lost to the universe forever. 

“Please, Cas,” I cried out while he continued to rut and look into my soul.

Castiel pulled away a little bit and I assumed it was so that he could get inside me, but the next moment he had my nipples pinched between his fingers and his mouth wrapped around one of the the pink tips. I screamed out in pleasure and hoped that Castiel had the forethought to soundproof the room. 

“Please, please,” I ran my fingers through his messy hair while he switched nipples and worked them over like they were the most important thing in the world. The tip of his dick bumped against my clit but when I tried to pull him into me I found no purchase. He pinned me down and let go of my breasts. 

His mouth opened and closed like he was trying to say something and then he committed. He granted my wish and sunk into me. It was so much bigger and thicker than I'd guessed. I didn't have the chance to look at it before it was inside me but I felt stretched and full. 

“Fuck! Cas!” I screamed at the ceiling while he started to grind into me. He gently lifted my hips up a little bit and then pulled out almost completely before slamming back inside. He went so deep and fast that his balls slapped against my ass. 

I scratched at his back and arched up to meet him as much as I could. Pure power radiated off of him and I felt sure that the walls were going to melt around us. His every touch was sent back to me through a feedback loop between us. We were one, in every way. 

The bed shook back and forth and started to bump into the wall. That initial part of me that didn't want anyone to hear us shattered and I decided that I wanted the whole world to hear our moans of extacy. I wanted heaven to echo with our passion and for hell to forget what torture meant. 

“Cas!” I bit his shoulder hard enough to break his concentration. It sent a jolt through my body as well but I was ready for the pain. I flipped him onto his back and straddled him like we were in the ring. Slowly I moved up and down on him until he relaxed and put his hands on my hips. He helped to lift me up and pull me down harder. I felt that his control was barely in check. 

“Father save me,” Castiel growled and thrust up into me. His eyes were wild and hungry. I pinched one of his nipples and stuck two fingers into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue over them and briefly closed his eyes. 

“I'm the only one that can save you now,” I pulled my fingers from his mouth shoved them towards my clit and started to rub myself in tight circles. The pleasure multiplied tenfold between us and we cried out in unison. I tightened and started to lock up around him, hardly able to ride him from the shock waves that pulled in a riptide between us. The glow around us grew and shrank like a living thing.

He pulled my hand away and roughly handled me until I was on my elbows with my ass high in the air. I turned my head to try and see him but only caught a glimpse of his hair before he shoved his face into my ass and licked a stripe from my clit to my puckering asshole. No one had ever done something so passionate and filthy to me before and I loved it. As soon as I had that thought, he knew it too and eagerly started to rim me. 

“Oh, fuck!” I gripped the sheets and he gently pushed his tongue inside me just enough to make me scream again. He growled, actually growled, and moved on top so that he could start pounding my pussy again. My nipples rubbed against the sheets underneath my bouncing breasts and then I heard him spit. 

A trickle moved over my asshole and then his finger tip was pushing down until I gave way around him. The pressure from having two things inside me at once was intense. I'd done things like this before with toys but it was different with a man. A fucking angel. 

“You're so responsive. Obedient, almost,” Castiel groaned and pushed into me further with his finger. 

“Yes, yes, anything for you, Cas, Castiel, so good,” I started to fuck back on him, moving my hips in time and watching the glow between us get slightly brighter. “So powerful. Take me.”

I whined at him and he growled, pushing harder and faster. The bed cracked and one of the legs gave way. Castiel anticipated the fall and rolled off the bed with me so that we were spooning closely. The bedside lamp crashed and went out but my eyes adjusted quickly and was able to see with the glow of our bodies. I twisted slightly so that he could get his arms around me and I could see his face. His eyes glowed bright blue in the darkness and our bodies kept rocking together in a slower more intense way. The couple partners I had before were nothing like this.

In the darkness I saw an even darker shape move. It was massive and curling around me. Fear spiked in me before I felt that it was soft, like feathers, “Cas! I- I can feel them.”

He responded by tightening his wings and arms around me. I curled my arm backwards to touch the feathers and hold onto his size. The simple touch to his wings hand both of us gasping. One of his hands cupped my breasts and the other kept me close. It became so much more intimate and even... loving, between us. The word 'mate' flashed across the glossy surface of my mind.

The orgasm came suddenly and ripped through my body. I tightened and felt myself rapidly squeeze around Castiel. He closely followed and let out a deep moan while capturing my lips and sealing our bond. He pulsed and twitched inside me and I felt the blossom of heat fill me up. I wanted every drop of him and gasped against his lips. 

Our bodies continued to slowly grind and rub together until his wings disappeared and the light faded around us. He withdrew and kissed my neck in the blackness and whispered, “I'll be back.”

I was too fucked out to even laugh at the fact that he said that and then the light and bed were fixed. I was clean and under the sheets, and Castiel was gone. It felt a bit like a dream but the ache and wetness inside me said different. Also my underwear were nowhere to be seen. I sat up and put my hands on myself and felt the shadows of where his hands had touched me. Once again I blushed and covered myself with the blanket.

Just as I settled in and turned my light off I heard Sam and Dean talking. 

“Did you hear something, man?” Dean loudly whispered to Sam. 

“I don't know, maybe. Should we check on her?” I heard Sam shift his feet. 

“She probably just knocked something over,” Dean obviously hadn't heard much.

“Yeah, you didn't hear voices or anything?” Sam must have heard a little more.

“No, why? You think somthin's up?” Dean got serious again.

“No, no. It was probably my imagination,” Sam sounded sheepish. He definitely heard something but probably thought it was just me getting off. 

“Kay, night Sammy.”

“Night Dean.”

They left and I couldn't keep the small smile off my face. Castiel must have done at least a little sound proofing or else they both would have busted the door down and been red up to their ears when they realized what was happening. My smile faded a little bit when I thought of what Castiel said. Already that small piece of me longed for him.

When would he be back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprised myself by how steamy this got. How are you liking the POV?


	6. Making Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's getting closer and closer to the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of build up with the boys but I promise it's worth it.

Castiel threw me for a loop but when I woke up I decided to continue my plot with the boys. Castiel didn't seem to care that I was trying to rope them all into a relationship. I made my way to the kitchen in the morning and was lucky enough to catch Sam and Dean at the same time.

“Hey guys,” I smiled at both of them and walked over in my sleep shorts and Sam's over shirt that I decided to hang on to. 

“What's going on, chica?” Dean flashed me a smile and Sam glanced at his shirt that I was wearing. I'd left the top few buttons open but not enough to look totally sleazy. 

“Nothin' I was just looking for something to eat,” I passed Dean in his robe and gave him an extra smile. “I was also wondering about hunting. Have you guys come across any cases recently? I'd really love to help...” 

“Oh, well we haven't really been looking,” Sam shrugged, “Thought we would give you some time to settle in before we left you on your own.”

“Left me on my own?” I knew I looked hurt but I also didn't blame them for thinking that my girly looking ass would be dead weight.

“Uh, what Sam means is that hunting is pretty dangerous and we don't want you to get hurt,” Dean tried to be tactful but looked like he felt bad. 

“Guys, I know that I don't look like much-”

Dean interrupted me with one of his bad pick-up lines to try and make my laugh, “Now, you know that ain't true.”

“Dean,” Sam shot him a dirty look but I continued on.

“I know I don't look like a fighter and I know I come from a different reality, but I bet I'm a lot stronger than either of you think,” the boys looked me over in a non-sexual way (for the first time) and seemed to be considering my request to join them.

“Everybody deserves a chance to prove their metal. I say we give her a couple tests,” Dean looked at Sam.

“She knows everything that we do about hunting, if she can hold her own she could be a huge asset,” Sam nodded at me and stood up. “Follow me.”

I saw Dean grin from the corner of my eye and I knew the challenge was on. They asked me a lot about my life in a way that pertained to themselves and the spell I did but had no idea about all of my athletic hobbies. 

Sam took me to a training room that I'd never seen before, “So, let's see what you got. We can do some basic strength and agility tests and then we will know a bit more about the best way to train you. It's best to have some good ground game and then we can talk about shooting.”

Dean stood in the corner with his coffee watching everything unfold. Sam picked up some pads to hold so that I could kick and punch them. He warned me to be careful with my arm that I hurt. Little did they know I'd been strengthening it with the cast on and pushing the limits after I got it off so that it was already back to normal. Sam spent another minute explaining how to safely throw some kicks and punches. It took everything in my willpower to keep a neutral face. 

“Just go when you're ready,” Sam lifted the pads and I waited a heartbeat before I attacked him with everything I had. He stumbled backwards and almost fell over when I threw a flying kick. They must have thought my punch to Sam's face when I first appeared in the road was a fluke.

Sam recovered and braced better but I wasn't about to stand there and show off my form. I maneuvered one of the pads out of his hand and jumped on top of him like I was climbing a tree. In less than a second I wrapped around him and threw him to the ground like a sexy sack of potatoes. Of course it was going so well that I rode the wave of Sam's shock and got him in an arm lock. 

He tapped out faster than I thought and I knew it was because he couldn't bring himself to do anything that might hurt me in order to get out of the hold. 

Dean's mouth was hanging open and I allowed myself a smug smile before kneeling next to Sam who was sitting up and rubbing his shoulder.

“Are you okay, Sam?” I put one hand on his inner thigh and the other gently over his hand that was massaging his arm. “Maybe I got a little carried away,” I whispered and looked into his eyes. His body had completely stilled and he looked like he was having trouble swallowing.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean broke the stillness between us and catapulted Sam into standing.

“Course, Dean,” Sam took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

“I guess that settles that. This girl kicks ass,” Dean was impressed and I couldn't imagine a higher compliment.

“Thanks,” I adjusted my shorts and decided to be honest before I made a fool of myself, “I have to let you know that I've never shot a gun. I'm really good with a bow, but... I learn fast?”

“You use bows, too? Damn, where did you really come from?” Dean made it it clear that I was earning major points. 

“Not Kansas,” I quipped which earned me a couple small laughs. 

“Tell you what. Once you learn guns, you can come anywhere with us,” Sam looked at Dean who nodded his approval. 

“Great, when do we start?” I kept my eyes trained on Dean because I knew he would want to take the lead and because I got my moment with Sam for the day but I needed it with Dean. 

“Meet me in the shooting range in an hour- wait no. Lets go over all of the basics before we get carried away. I gotta take a shower and then we can meet in my room. Sound good?” Dean ran so hot and cold with his seriousness and playfulness. He was no jokes anymore.

“Yes, sir,” I said in a level voice. I never, ever, used the word 'sir' and even casually it sounded wrong. 'Sir' was a word I would use teasingly in the bedroom and I think that thought crossed his mind as soon as I used it. He masked his face with a slight frown and walked out of the room. 

“Did I do something wrong?” I tried to look really worried for Sam and thought about how I would go to hell for playing the boys that way. 

“No, not at all. Dean's just... Dean,” Sam finished lamely and ran a hand through his hair. I took a risk and moved directly in front of him.

“Sam, can I ask why you keep your hair long?” I reached up slowly and tucked a piece behind his hair.

“Uh,” he ever so slightly leaned into the touch. “I just always liked it that way. Maybe when I was younger I tried to hide behind it or defy my dad, but then I just kept it.”

I reached a littler higher and carefully put my fingers through it, “It's so soft.”

“Ha, uh, I guess,” he shifted his feet and I knew he would move away from me in about two seconds if I didn't do something. I grabbed his hand and put it up to my long hair, “Yours might be even softer than mine.”

Sam slowly took the invitation to touch my hair, but once he got his fingers into it he pulled them through without hesitation. He wasn't making much eye contact but I knew it was because he was nervous. His breath had become shallow.

I made sure I was the first one to step back, “ See, your hair is so nice.” I smiled at him and turned around to walk towards Dean's room. Sam followed me out of the room but when it was time to part ways I looked over my shoulder and waved goodbye. 

He looked disheveled and a bit flustered and I wanted him so bad. 

I was sending clear signals to both of them and I knew they both felt it. I knew they both saw the signals I was sending when they were both in the same room, and I loved it. It was subtle enough to seed want and jealously and sexual tension. Every part of me wanted to jump them and take them to bed but it wouldn't work out well unless we had a foundation strong enough that the boys were willing to share. 

I made my way up to Dean's room even though I knew he would still be in the shower. His room was pretty well kept but a tiny bit cluttered. Normally I would never go into someone's room without them there but I had to take risks if I wanted to make progress. I climbed on top of his bed and sprawled out so that Sam's shirt rode up to my bellybutton and my legs fell open. Then I got comfortable and closed my eyes.

There was no way I'd actually fall asleep, especially since that wasn't the point. A couple minutes ticked by and then I heard him walk into the room. I groggily opened my eyes and then sat part way up onto my elbows. He was wearing only a towel, just like I thought he would be, and I let my mouth fall open in surprise and admiration.

“Dean! Oh, I'm so sorry!” I did nothing to pull down my shirt or move from the bed. “I was just waiting for you but I didn't think... Here, I'll turn around and close my eyes and then you can let me know when you're ready.”

Before he could suggest anything else I turned onto my stomach and slightly lifted my ass into the air. 

“Uhh,” Dean didn't move so I tried to save the situation.

“It's okay, really. I'm sorry, just go ahead and then we can do it. 'Do it' meaning our lesson with your guns,” I nervously laughed and successfully put him at ease with my awkwardness while also drawing attention to sex. 

I heard a drawer open and the towel drop. I wanted to turn over so badly.

“You really never handled guns before?” Dean sounded less tense.

I mumbled horribly into the pillow so that there was no way he could understand.

“What was that?” Dean sounded closer to me than before. 

I turned over quickly and looked at him, “I said- oh god, sorry! I forgot!”

“Come on! This was your idea!” Dean shouted but didn't actually sound angry. I caught an eye-full of his bubble butt and bowed legs. 

“I sometimes have bad ideas,” I buried my face again. “If it makes you feel any better you have, like, an incredible ass. How is it even so good?”

“Shut up,” Dean's eye-roll was almost audible to me and a laugh was close to the surface.

“I mean, you could look at mine if it would make you feel better. But then you've already seen a lot more than that...” I teased him and shook my butt on his bed. 

“Ugh, disgusting!” Dean's hands were suddenly tickling my sides and I totally lost it.

“Ah! Dean!” I thrashed around and noticed that he had put a shirt and jeans on. Even in my ticklish state I tried to think about how I could use it to my advantage. I truly couldn't stop laughing but I pushed my chest out and grabbed onto him and pulled him on top of me. It felt like a long shot but I tried to tickle Dean back. It seemed hopeless. How could the hell and back Dean Winchester be ticklish?

And then he broke. 

“No, Jesus Christ!” Dean faltered in his tickling and I took control. He was ticklish everywhere. Seriously. Everywhere. I started with his stomach and then moved to his legs. He tried to buck me off but only ended up grinding into me. I slotted my legs in between his and kept up the grinding while tickling him. He never stopped trying to get me off of him but we both knew he wasn't actually trying. 

I pushed my body against his chest and put my mouth close to his ear. I eased my tickling to a tolerable level and then let out gasps and laughs that sounded a lot like moans while moving on top of him. Heat flushed over my skin and burned inside me. I began to ache with need. All of my moans were getting a little bit too real. It was all going a lot faster than I planned and, as soon as I realized that, I jumped off of him and left him on the bed with a definite hard on straining against his jeans. 

“I- I had no idea you were ticklish,” I gasped for air and tried to play it cool. Dean looked desperate and abandoned on the bed but quickly stood up and tried to hide his sizable boner. 

“Yeah, well, I don't exactly advertise it,” Dean put his back to me and picked up a pistol from his bedside table. 

“Is Sammy ticklish?” I sheepishly asked.

“Ha, better not let him hear you call him that. And no, Sam's a little freak who can't be tickled, and believe me, I've tried,” Dean turned back around and put the gun on the bed. “Sit down.”

We got serious again and he showed me everything about various guns in his room. I took them apart and put them back together, cleaned them, and did everything but shoot the damn things. Dean told me we could that the next day. 

My plan was coming along well and I found myself feeling more for Sam and Dean than I thought I would. We hadn't spent that much time together yet but I felt that there was a decent bond between us already. I felt fondness from the boys, and a stirring that made me hopeful.


	7. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Sammy in bed?

'“I crave a love so deep, the ocean would be jealous.”' 

The quote floated through my mind in the middle of the night. I woke with a start and felt strange in the pitch black of the bunker. Something didn't feel right but I didn't know what it was. I turned on my light, crept out of bed, and got fully dressed. 

My door opened silently and I moved out into the hall and listened. There was nothing. No sound at all.

A tingle moved under my skin like a slithering snake. It felt like magic, or something supernatural. The feeling was nothing like it was with Castiel, but it niggled at my mind and was impossible to ignore. I followed the feeling through the halls until I neared the main entrance room. 

A single light was on. I stuck to the shadows and looked around but didn't see anything. The sensation told me that whatever was making me shiver was just outside the bunker. I hesitated before going up the stairs and opening the door. What I saw didn't make sense.

Sam and Dean were mixing something together in a bowl, candles lit the area, and there were strange symbols on the floor.

“What are you doing? And why are you doing it out here?” I asked and they both jumped and looked up at me. 

“We uh- we thought that...” Sam stumbled for words.

“We are trying to find a way to send you back home,” Dean said in a firm voice.

I was shocked, “Why? I thought that you... I thought you liked me... How could I be so dumb. You were just pretending, weren't you? Pretending while you looked for ways to get rid of me.” I started to cry. “I've given up my world to be in yours, and now you don't want me.”

“No! Please, it's not like that!” Sam looked to Dean who didn't know what to say either. “You're so smart, you deserve a better life than what you'll get here.”

“How could you know that? Maybe I was lonely and hated my life! Maybe I kept busy and trained hard because that was all I had! How could you possibly know what I want or what's best for me?” I was so crushed and hurt. I didn't know what to think. Sam and Dean were using witchcraft to try and send me back to a home I didn't miss.

“Hey, hey,” Dean came up to me and put an arm around me. “You're right. We couldn't have known that and we should have asked, but we were just trying to look out for you.”

“It's true,” Sam came up to me and wiped away one of my tears. “The only problem is that we like you too much and we don't know what to do. Between Dean and myself, we got pretty worked up.”

“What do you mean?” Nothing made sense to me anymore.

“We, uh, we mean that we both really like you... a lot,” Dean tried to explain without explaining, like always.

My forehead stayed crinkled which was Sam's cue to step in, “We both want to take care of you, have you be a part of our lives... We both... God why is this so hard?” Sam looked away.

“We're both fallin' for you and it scares the shit out of us,” Dean finally spit the truth out.

“We don't know what your feelings are but Dean and I don't want to split up the gang for a girl that we still barely know. That's pretty selfish and stupid, I know, but no one said we were the smartest,” Sam looked so guilty.

“Sam... Dean... I never wanted to split you up... I just wanted both of you,” I felt sheepish and stupid. Life wasn't a perfect dream which is why I should have known that something would have come up. 

“You want... both of us?” Dean's was making that face. You know, the one that looks like he just found out where babies come from but doesn't believe it.

“Yeah... I- I really like both of you and I wanted to try and see if we could all... be together,” I wanted to hide in a hole. I'd experienced more embarrassment in the past few days than I ever had before. 

“Like... polygamy? Or... a threesome? Or...” Sam squeaked out and the tensions were so high.

“Like... both?” I was going to faint if something didn't give.

“That's what this has been about? Giving Sam and I the run around at the same time because you wanted to get freaky with two brothers?” Dean refused to break eye contact.

“Yes,” I choked out and made the mistake of looking down to his plush lips that were still so close to mine. 

Dean swooped in like superman and captured my lips. He was soft and rough at the same time. I moaned and he pulled me in closer, which was also closer to Sam. I could tell that they had never been with someone together but it seemed like they were willing to try. 

My hand wrapped around the back of Dean's neck and I parted my lips for him. He was careful with me and only deepened the kiss for a second more before he let me go. 

Sam took my hand and smiled faintly, “Come on, it's cold outside.”

We all went back inside and were faced with a fierce looking Castiel.

“Cas,” I whispered and knew why he was there but Sam and Dean didn't.

“You haven't told them,” Castiel walked up to me and the bothers parted for him.

“No, I- I didn't know how. I still don't understand,” I took a small step towards him and knew he was going to make a scene. The righteous angel couldn't stop himself.

“Told us what?” Sam and Dean asked at the same time and quickly pretended it didn't happen. 

“I can smell Dean on you already,” he took a breath, “and I've watched how you've played with them.”

“I thought you didn't care. I thought maybe you even wanted it,” my eyes flicked between him and Dean. 

“I want what you want. But I have a warning,” Castiel touched my hair which was comforting but also very disconcerting considering that he was worked up. “Sam, Dean... I explained to you that her body took on my grace, and I took on her soul. Although you aren't angels, the same principal applies to you. You've been touched by grace and will exchange parts of your soul if you proceed.”

“Uh, what exactly does that entail?” Dean shifted uncomfortably.

“It means that when you lay together, you will bond, and you will bond with everyone else she has bonded with. All of us would be connected in the most intimate sense. Even though I am an angel, it is hard to for me to be away from her,” Castiel leaned into me and kissed behind my ear.

My eyes fluttered closed and I turned into him. I heard the boys make sounds of surprise 

“You and Cas... have been together?” Sam sounded wary but more curious than anything. 

“We bonded right away because of his power, but we also... uh, experienced...” I fumbled for words that were more tactful than 'crazy angel sex with his wings out'. 

“The bonding will be intense for both of you,” Castiel saved me from saying anything but only to say something worse. “You will have to release your semen deep within her. Many times.”

Everyone blushed except for Castiel who remained firm the whole time, “It will be best for you to bond on separate occasions instead of trying to do it all at once. Her body, and the bond, needs to set for at least three days before attempting it again with someone else. After it is all said and done the four of us will be linked through her.”

“So, uh-” Dean coughed, “You're saying that one of us should 'do the deed' for three straight days and then pass her off to the other?”

Sam cringed at Dean's words but didn't try to correct him.

“Yes, Dean, you are correct. If you want this, that is what is required,” Castiel turned his attention to me and rubbed his thumb over my lips. “If I may say so, she is more than worth it.”

I leaned up to him and kissed him deeply. The glow between us flared up immediately. He backed me up into the table and had me sit on top of it with my legs around him. Fire blossomed between us and I loved the fact that Sam and Dean were watching. I bucked my hips against him and moaned around his puffy lips. 

“Are you going to take me?” I ran my hands over his body and arched into him where he squeezed one of my breasts and held my ass.

“Not until it's done,” he rubbed himself between my legs before he pulled away and left me feeling exposed and horny on the table. Sam and Dean stared at me with slightly open mouths and, if I wasn't mistaken, slight bulges in the front of their jeans. 

“I feel like this should be freaking me out more than it is, but I'm down,” Dean said in a husky voice. 

“Yeah, actually, me too. I still want this,” Sam shrugged his shoulders. 

I thought my head might explode. There was no way this crazy fantasy was coming true. 

“Which one of them do you take first?” Castiel's voice almost made me jump. There was no way I could choose between them. 

“I'm going to leave it up to you guys,” I watched their reactions closely. They looked at each other with uncertainty and held a silent conversation. Simultaneously they smirked and raised their hands. 

Rock paper scissors. Of course. I held my breath without meaning to. Would Dean do what he did almost every time or would he actually fight for it?

One. Two. Three. 

Sam threw rock. Dean threw scissors. 

Dean gave me up for Sam to have first, and we all knew it. Their choice made me happy because if it was totally up to a coin flip I would have felt bad the whole time. Well, maybe not the 'whole' time. 

I smiled at Sam and he smiled back.

“Are you ready?” I slowly walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

“I better be,” he took my hand and guided me back to his room, and let me tell you, it was the longest walk of my life. The longer we walked to more nervous I felt and the more sure he seemed. I was about to fuck Sam fucking Winchester. And not only that, I was going to tie my soul to his beautiful tortured one. 

His room smelled like musky heaven. It wasn't as heavy as Dean's room but it just smelled like man. There was no other way to put it. The door clicked shut behind me and I jumped a little bit.

“Are you okay?” Sam carefully put his hand on my back. “We don't have to do this now if you aren't ready. It's all really fast and must be hard for you.”

“No! No, I mean it's a lot but I want this more than you could know, I just never imagined it could really happen. I try not to talk about how much I know about your lives because I don't want to be creepy, but you amaze me,” I pulled him closer. “You're so strong and smart and kind. You see the best in people, and I hope that you'll see the best in me.”

Sam put his hand on my neck and looked deep into my soul, “I do see the best in you. You've been nothing but kind and sweet, and I don't just mean when you are trying to win us over. All the moments you thought Dean and I weren't paying attention were when we saw how amazing you really are.”

“Sam,” I pressed my body against his and reached up to put my hand on his shoulder, “Thank you for not sending me home.”

He smiled softly and leaned down, “This is your home now.”

All of my fears melted away and I went up onto my tiptoes to kiss him. Everything with Castiel had been fast and intense, but Sam was like a slow burn that felt in control and comforting. His hand moved over my breast and I knew that we were going to make love, not fuck like I'd always seen him do on TV. 

I gasped and opened my mouth. I felt like I needed to say something or express my feelings more than I already had but no words came out. Instead I ended up pulling off his over shirt and squeezing his ripped arms. 

“It's been driving me crazy to see you wearing my shirt,” Sam took off my top and exposed my breasts. “You're so beautiful and soft.”

I stood there and let him run his hands over my bare chest. His hands were so big and callused from hunting but he was continually carefully and attentive. I lifted the hem of his shirt and urged him to take it off. He was so lithe and ripped. A light trail of hair guided my eyes lower to where his jeans hung on his narrow hips. I tugged on one of his belt loops and pressed him hard against me. 

Because he was so tall I felt his hardness against my lower belly instead of further down. I tried to reach one of his button but he knelt down and started to pull my pants and underwear down in one go. He waited for me to step out of the fabric and then looked up at me. His head was level with my sex and his hands ran down my legs. I felt his hot breath against me and whined. 

In a flash he picked me up and set me on the bed so that he could spread my legs open. He looked at me and half closed his eyes. My core contracted around the cold air which spurred him into action. Ever so slowly he leaned down and licked my clit. It was a controlled rhythm that he set, slow at first and then harder and faster in tight circles. 

My legs started to tighten up but he pushed them down with ease and shoved his tongue inside me until I was screaming so loud I knew Dean would hear us unless Castiel granted us a favor. Sam's tongue was a honed weapon that I was about to come on, but he knew that as well as I did and pulled away.

His jaw was wet and he kissed me sloppily. I loved the way I tasted on his lips. He stripped off his pants and revealed a long cock fit for a porn star. I took him in my hand and gripped him hard while he rocked his hips above me. He was harder than steel and looked deep into my eyes 

He moved on top of me and spread my legs wider around his hips, looked me deep in the eyes and started to push in. I couldn't help the moan that slipped out of me during that first push in.

“Sam,” I gasped in his ear while he gently rocked inside me, “You're so deep, holy hell.” 

He rumbled in response and pulled out almost completely before sliding back in faster and harder. I couldn't control the way my legs tightened around his narrow hips or how my head lolled back with another pornographic moan. 

“Fuck,” Sam's back curled and he punched into me with a steadily increasing punishing rhythm. His arms flexed and he looked like a disheveled god. “You're so beautiful, and smart,” he ran his tongue over my throat and moved one of his hands into my hair to pull on it. 

I was totally unable to speak but I lightly scraped my fingernails over his back and pulled him in even tighter with my legs. I pushed my hips up to meet his every time and started to feel heat building inside me. I usually never came so fast but as soon as he looked into my eyes with that burning intensity he so rarely displayed I felt my body lock up and squeeze around him. Inside I pulsed and gripped around his long cock that reached deep inside me. 

“Ah! Fuck, Sam!” I was screaming out at that point and my light scratching on his back had become a death grip. My back arched up high and I buried my face in his neck that had begun to shine with sweat. He grunted and worked me hard through my orgasm until it started to pass and he slowed down to accommodate me. 

Sam moved my damp hair out of my face and then pulled out and rolled me onto my side. He slotted in behind me and gently lifted my leg so that he could get back inside me. The way he changed his pace from intense to slow and loving had my head spinning. The pace was languid and steady. He moved his hands over my breasts and lightly pinched my nipples until I let out a soft moan. 

“Mmm, Sammy, don't stop,” I whispered and much to my surprise he deeply moaned at the pet name 'Sammy'. I filed that away for later. He pulled me flush against his chest and locked his arms around me in a hard cage with capable fingers. I practically sobbed when he started to lightly circle my wet clit with his fingers while sliding in and out of me. 

My legs started to shake and he picked up the pace with his fingers that continued to rub between us. I whimpered with pleasure and pushed my hips back and forth with a spastic pace.

“Shh, relax,” he somehow kept his cool and moved his hand from my clit to my lower belly. He pressed down and I felt him even more intensely from the added pressure. The way he moved so deeply inside me from that angle made the shape of him almost visible from where he pressed down. 

I steadily moaned and cried out while he took control. His other hand that was locked round me moved to my breast and started to pinch my nipple again, “Fuck, fuck! Please, ah!” His hair tickled my face and I couldn't form a sentence.

“Please what?” He teased me and pushed into me faster, “What do you want?”

“I, ah! I want, please,” he pinched my nipple hard and I screamed out. “Please, suck on them!”

I blushed so deeply and he stilled completely. I worried I'd asked for something he didn't like but then he quickly sat up and moved me to face him in his lap. His tongue gently licked the nipple he'd been pinching, “You like this?” He sucked harder and took the whole thing into his mouth like an infant.

“Yes! Yes, baby just like that,” I slowly sat on top of his dick and moved up and down only an inch or two so that he could keep going. He hummed around my breast and wrapped an arm around my back to help keep me close. His other hand played with my other breast. My clit rubbed against his shaft and I gently put my hand on the back of his head and tangled it in his soft hair. 

He gently bit my nipple and I circled my hips around him in response, “Do you like this?” I asked him.

Sam nodded his head a little and mouthed my entire nipple and areola. I continued to work his cock under me and tenderly pet his head, “Just perfect, baby. So good.”

He let go of my breast with a pop and looked up at me with somehow innocent eyes and wet lips. I looked down at him with the same strange connection between us and turned a little until he got the hint and took my other nipple in his mouth. He nodded his head back and forth while sucking and slowly rocked into me while I pushed down. 

I moaned and couldn't help but to pick up the pace. Sam worshiped my breasts the whole time and grabbed my ass like there was no tomorrow. As soon as he let go of my breasts he took my hips in his hands and started to roughly fuck me. I only did a fraction of the work while his strong arms and pecks lifted me up and slammed me back down just as hard. 

By that point we were both slick with sweat and gasping for release, his first and my second. I could feel it was close again and I saw his brow start to furrow. The fire flared up inside me and I started to freeze up again. I threw my head back and he bit my neck without a second thought. 

My body responded to the display of dominance and I tightened around him with a fluttering squeeze. I couldn't move while my body started to milk him again. He slammed deep into me three more times before he yelled out and twitched inside me. He pulsed again and again and I felt his release warm inside me. 

His eyes that were squeezed shut from the intense orgasm finally opened and stared with awe in between us. 

A faint blue glow blossomed from his seed that was still firmly inside me along with his dick. It was a different glow than with Castiel but I felt the faint bond beginning to tether us together. 

I leaned forward close to his lips and met him in a soft kiss, “This is crazy.”

“It's beautiful,” Sam kissed me deeper and I felt his peace and happiness through the new passageway. 

'“I crave a love so deep, the ocean would be jealous.”' I whispered to him before a sudden heavy sleep took us both.


	8. Dean Gets a Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't want to be left out.

I woke up before Sam the next morning and slipped out of bed. I put on my underwear and one of his shirts before I left for the kitchen. I wasn't expecting Dean and Castiel to be in there talking. As soon as I walked in they both looked me over and I blushed at the intensity of their gazes. They took a small step away from each other but I knew that they usually stood extremely close. 

“How are you... feeling?” Castiel asked and Dean awkwardly turned around to grab his coffee and probably hide a blush of his own. Castiel stayed staring at me like I was the only thing in the world. 

“I'm great.” I nervously chuckled. 

“The bond has begun,” Castiel took a step towards me and placed a hand on my belly. “It seems to be a strong start.”

Dean whipped around to look at me so fast that he almost spilled his coffee. I tried not to laugh at how silly everything felt. Dean went to take a sip of coffee and I said, “That's one way to put it.” He actually passed coffee through his nose and that's exactly when Sam chose to walk into the kitchen.

“Whoa, Dean. You okay man? Whats going on,” Sam looked really concerned and all that laughter I tried to hold back burst forward. “No, seriously, what's happening?”

I pointed at Dean who was coughing and said, “The man can't handle his coffee.”

“Shut up,” Dean said between coughs. 

Sam looked and me and lightly touched my back, “How are you feeling?”

“Will everyone stop asking her how she's feeling? We all heard her screaming your name last night. I think she's fine!” Dean grumbled at us and Sam and I shared a sheepish look. 

I knew Dean was feeling jealous so I went over to him and rubbed his back, “Is there anything you want for breakfast?”

Before he could respond Castiel cut in, “Actually, you should eat quickly and head back to Sam's room. Once the bond has started, it will be... demanding.”

“Oh for God's sake!” Dean looked over at Sam and I and then his mouth fell open, “Whoa.”

The connection from Sam touching my back caused the faint blue glow to appear. It was moving slowly up from my lady parts towards my heart. I would have freaked out a little bit more if a heat hadn't started to build inside me. Sam pressed himself against my back to look over my shoulder at my stomach where Castiel was still touching and I felt him quickly get hard.

“Yeah, food, water, room, now,” Sam rubbed himself against my lower back and whispered hotly in my ear. 

I was a totally useless lump of horny by that point and Dean could clearly tell even if Castiel looked like he was studying bugs.

“I'll bring you guys some supplies, just get out of here already,” Dean shooed us. 

Over the next two days Dean was very attentive even though he pretended to hate taking care of us. Sam and I could only be apart for a few minutes at a time before the bond demanded that we finish what we started. It was the craziest, hottest, time of my life and by the end of it Sam and I were as closely bonded as Castiel and I. 

The most interesting part was when Castiel and Sam interacted after we were tied. All of us felt each others emotions and even vague thoughts and urges. There was a different kind of communication that was amazing and, some might say, spiritual. 

By then I was really starting to feel bad for Dean. I saw the longing looks he was giving all of us. Sam and I were solid, which meant I was free to pursue Dean. I wasn't about to jump into bed with him the same day I finished with Sam because I felt he deserved more than that and I wanted a break so that I could recover and talk to him. 

“Dean,” I found him in the late afternoon the next day after I had eaten my weight in junk food. “What's up?”

He was sitting in his room cleaning his guns when I came in. The stress and tension dropped out of his shoulders, “Nothin'. You need somethin' sweetheart?”

I smiled at him and tipped my head for him to follow me. He walked next to me and gave me a questioning look. “I found something yesterday and I thought that I'd like to take you there.”

“What is it?” Dean's voice was deep and perfectly wrecked. 

“A surprise,” I winked at him and took his hand. It was clear to me that Dean had never done anything like this with someone despite his past hookups and relationships. 

“Around here surprises usually aren't good things,” Dean made a dark joke.

“Then let's change that,” I turned him down different hallways and down stairs until we came to a door that looked much like all of the others.

“Uh, a closet?” Dean raised his eyebrow.

“I had a feeling you and Sam never dug around as much as you thought,” I opened the door and revealed a small room with random junk. Hidden behind a collapsing cabinet was another door. 

“What the...” Dean hesitantly opened it and let out a burst of humid air. “Holy shit.”

“Told ya,” I walked into an enormous room with a crystal clear pool. It started off shallow and went so far down that the water turned black with the depth. Unlike the rest of the bunker the lights were dimmed with a warm yellow cast. “I think they used to teach diving, which is what a lot of that junk in the other room is.”

“How... We have to tell Sam and Cas,” Dean twitched to leave.

“Of course, but maybe not yet,” I stepped close to Dean and took my shirt off to reveal my breasts. His hands automatically came up to my waist. I went onto my tiptoes and gave him a soft peck on the lips before I pulled away and started to take off the rest of my clothes. He looked at me with his mouth slightly slack. “Aren't you going to join me?”

Dean jerked into action and started to pull off his clothes. His body was toned and strong and I wanted to find out what his skin tasted like. I tried to reel in my desire and stepped into the water. It was perfectly warm and I let out a soft sigh. 

Dean turned towards me, finally naked, and with a hungry look in his eyes. I waded into the water up to my hips and waited for him. His hair looked even more golden under the lights and his skin more tan. The freckles across his body became more noticeable the closer he got.

The way he moved into the water, like he was hunting, made me want to back away and tease him. He came closer and the water covered his dick that was quickly becoming erect. I reached a hand out and put it against his chest to stop him. My plans of talking and taking things slower went out the window. How many times had I imagined being with the great Dean Winchester? Too many to wait any longer. 

I took small light steps through the water and circled him while running my hands over his body. The hint of his round ass peeked through the water. I trickled water over his body and couldn't help but to think, 'What a man...'. Testosterone practically rolled off of him but he stayed still for me to play with.

“Dean,” I pressed myself into his arm and ran a hand down his chest and into the water. He turned his head towards me and let out a small moan as I wrapped my hand around his cock. It wasn't as long as Sam's but it was thick enough to split me open like none other. I tugged on it harder and admired the way he stayed in control enough to let me have my way. 

I forced myself to let him go and then splashed water at him before trying to swim away towards the wall. I laughed at him and heard enough splashing to know he was chasing me. 

“Get back here you nymph!” Dean surged forward and caught me around the waist. When I knew the battle was lost I quickly turned and shoved us both under the water to get our hair wet. The water was soft and without chemicals like a normal pool and somehow crystal clean. The men of letters probably had some sort of magic on it. 

Dean surfaced us and pushed me against the wall. My legs parted and warm water touched my open body like an all encompassing kiss. He moved closer until his body pressed fully against mine. The tip of his cock brushed against my clit in the water and I pulled him in closer with a gasp. I kissed his cheek and touched his soft wet hair. 

“Tell me something,” he whispered into my ear.

“Tell you what?” I shifted so that his dick was trapped against his chest and my pussy.

He moaned and slid against my exposed core, “Tell me why you want this, want me. And don't give me the basic 'TV show' answer.”

“Oh, Dean,” I slid my hands over his strong arms and looked in his eyes, “It started off that way, but it's so much more... I know what you've been through and that made me like you, but it was being around you in real life that made me love you.”

He nodded a little bit but I knew that wasn't enough of an answer for him. 

“You're just amazing Dean. You've literally been to hell and back and come out the other side. Maybe you've been knocked down but you always found your way back up. Then I come here and, first day excluded, you've been nothing but kind and accepting of me. I couldn't ask for more,” I gently rocked against him and joked, “Plus you're extremely good looking.”

Dean laughed and the tension was broken, “You're not so hard on the eyes either, sweetheart.” He stroked my cheek and kissed me softly. Our bodies slipped together in the water and I thought I was going to lose my mind. 

“Should we take this somewhere else?” I sucked on his plush lower lip and lightly squeezed one of his nipples. 

“Hell fucking yes, I've been waiting for you for what feels like years, and after washing the car and that kiss outside... Jesus, the things you do to me,” Dean helped me out of the water and found a couple towels in the other room. I got half dressed while he opted to get fully dressed. 

I walked slightly in front of him and let my hips sway a little bit more than they normally might. Whenever I glanced behind me his eyes were hungry and the bulge in his pants never went down. Castiel and Sam were nowhere to be seen and as soon as we reached his room he closed the door and pushed me against it, immediately grinding into me and pulling on my damp hair. 

His room smelled just as good as before and I reveled in the musk of it all, “Dean!” I gasped when he leaned down and bit my neck. It just bordered on pain but caused more pleasure in the end. 

“You're so sexy, so naughty, God,” Dean rumbled and pressed against me until my breath came in labored inhales. “Fucking everybody in this place, spreading your legs and taking us all in, fucking enchantress.”

I just whimpered in pleasure at his rough words while his jeans scratched against my thin panties. 

“How's it feel fucking all of us?” 

I shouted and moved against him, feeling a different kind of wetness between my legs. Dean roughly ripped my underwear off and picked me up like a rage doll. He dumped me on his bed and tugged off the rest of my clothes before he moved on top of me and rested his full weight against me. 

It was hard to breathe but he knew that from the short gasping breaths I gave under him. He claimed my mouth and passion exploded through me. I spread my legs around him and lightly ground against his denim jeans. I tipped my head down and saw a small wet spot of precum that leaked through his jeans. I rubbed against the tip of his dick that strained to be free and created an even bigger wet spot. 

“Come here,” Dean stood up and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down just far enough to let his dick out and then looked at me with need. 

I was quick to kneel on the floor and open my mouth. I don't know what I expected from Dean but this wasn't it. I always thought that Sam seemed more dominating and intense whereas Dean seemed more happy go lucky. Obviously I was wrong. 

Dean took a handful of my hair and pushed himself into my mouth. I felt like I almost couldn't open wide enough for him. The sides of his dick brushed along my back molars but he only moaned at the sensation. He tasted a little bit salty but I couldn't spend much time thinking about it because he started to push deeper and deeper into my mouth until he was bumping the back of my throat. 

I looked up into his hungry eyes and saw pleasure written across his face. 

He stroked my hair and moaned when I met his gaze, “You're so good, aren't you? So good for me.” Dean tipped my head and started working his dick down my throat. My eyes welled up and I gagged and gasped around his thickness but I stayed still because I couldn't think of a sweeter torture. 

“Oh, you just take it all. You like this, don't you?” Dean paused once he was so deep his balls pressed against my lips and waited for me to nod yes. “Fuck, you're so beautiful.”

Dean let go of me and I fell off his cock and took a second to catch my breath. Spit ran down my chin and mingled with a couple of escaped tears. He pulled off his shirt and used it to clean my mouth before moving me back onto the bed. 

“I wanna make you feel so good,” Dean moved back into position over me and nudged his dick in between my folds. 

“Dean, I want you so bad. I want us to be a family together,” the words were out of my mouth before I realized that he might not like them. Instead of pushing me off or clamming up he just pulled me closer and rocked against me.

“I want that, too. Want you to bind all of us together, forever, like some goddamned fairy tale,” he kissed my neck and moved his hips until he was lined up with me and then slowly sank into me. 

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and melted into him. He stretched me open and was hands down the thickest man or toy I'd ever experienced. It was a different sensation and made me feel so full and almost virginal. 

“You're so big, Dean, thick-,” I broke off in a strangled kind of moan. 

Dean raised my arms above my head and lightly held them down, “You're the tightest piece of ass I've had since I was a teenager. And so eager to please me.”

I rolled my hips against him at the words of praise and cried out at the tight fit between us. He started to pick up the pace without further prompting and we both lost the ability to exchange bedroom talk. I strained against his grip and watched how his arms flexed. My nipples brushed against his chest and I saw his get harder. 

“Dean,” I moaned but let a whine enter my voice so that he would let go of my arms, “Please.”

As soon as he got the hint I grabbed a handful of his perky ass and rolled us so that I was on top. I sunk down and he went even deeper than before. We moaned in unison and I arched down to reach his nipples. I pinched one and watched his face tense up while he bucked his hips. He definitely liked it just as I hoped and I leaned down to bite the other. 

Dean cried out and clutched the sheets. I moved down on him so hard that my ass slapped his balls and sent a shock wave through both of us. He grabbed my ass and fucked into me with shameless abandon. Dean did whatever felt good which luckily felt amazing for me, too. 

My hands braced against his pecs and I looked into his perfect green eyes. His lips were puffy from kissing and biting them to muffle his moans. I sat up more and threw my head back in pleasure. A steady string of moans and gasps poured from my lips while we pounded into each other. 

He sat up a little bit and reached further around my ass until one of his fingers brushed over my asshole. I cried out in surprise and looked at him with big eyes. 

Dean pressed a little harder against my ass and looked at me with a challenge, “You want it? Want my finger up your kinky ass?”

I smiled with that same challenge and wiggled my hips, “Fuck yeah.” I was wet enough that he was able to run his finger along the edge of where we met and and use it as lube. He pressed against me until the pressure was too much and I finally started to give way to his finger. 

“Oh, yes,” I hissed out when he hooked further into me. There was something so erotic and dirty about what he as doing to me that it only intensified my pleasure. I saw that same kink mirrored back in his eyes and I couldn't help but to think of all the things I'd like to do to his ass... or watch being done to his ass. 

The size of his cock doubled with his rough, capable, finger made the impossibly tight fit even tighter. My hips started to stutter and I jerked with a graceless lack of control on his dick and finger. They tugged in and out just a fraction of an inch and I ground around on him with wanton abandon. 

“Ah, get it. Take it just like that, baby, so good for me. Feel so good,” Dean started to push up into me with more force and grabbed my breast with his free hand. The bed slammed into the wall and I moaned louder and louder until I was shouting and swearing at the top of my lungs. 

Fire built up inside me and I could feel myself coming apart at the seams. He pulled me down flush against his chest, tugged his finger out, and jack hammered into me. I clawed his arms and bit at his neck while my breath came in short bursts. My body totally locked up for him and he nailed me over and over in the perfect spot until I erupted around him. 

My hips bucked wildly but he held me down with strong arms. I clenched and pulsed around him and my orgasm hit me like a freight train. The whole time he stayed locked around me while grunting and moaning in his deep voice. At my peak he came just as hard and shoved himself deep inside while his dick twitched and unloaded pulse after pulse of hot cum. He froze up and for a solid minute all I did was milk him through his orgasm while he gripped me and buried his face in my hair. 

As soon as he was done I gently sat up and slowly raised off of him. A puddle of semen and slick gushed out of me and washed over his abs and onto the bed. My mouth dropped open and I was about to run away to get towels but he just pulled me down and rolled us onto our sides. 

After my initial shock I liked how intimate and caring he was. I continued to feel him dripping out of me and slipping between my legs. 

“Oh my God, Dean,” I shook my head and tucked myself closer to him.

“Wow...” he seemed just as speechless. “Three more days of this, huh?”

I laughed a little bit, “Yeah, it's going to be awful.”

“The worst,” he looked at me with those summer green eyes and I felt the beginning of the bond starting to form in my belly. I was a very lucky, happy, girl. 

“Come shower with me,” I kissed him softly and got out of bed. Another wave of cum gushed out and my cheeks turned bright pink when the stream ran down my thighs. Dean looked me over and gave me a wolfish smile as if we didn't just spend the better part of an hour fucking ourselves stupid. 

“Three days...” Dean stood up and pulled me back into his arms. He was shorter than Sam but still made me feel small. 

“Three days,” I smiled up at him. It wouldn't be long before we were all connected. I was high on life... or maybe it was all of the testosterone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, or complaints?


	9. All Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three boys give her a little love. Or a lot.

Sam took care of Dean and I while we finished bonding. Castiel even came by once with Sam to 'check on me'. Their open desire and love filled my heart. By the time Dean and I felt completed and the blue light shone between us I was completely tired and very sated. 

We wandered out of Dean's room and into the kitchen where Castiel and Sam were waiting. I felt so overwhelmed by all of the emotions and I was still so tired that I felt my legs start to give way. Because my bond was the strongest with Castiel, he picked up on my distress first and appeared by my side to catch me before I fell. 

“Are you okay?” Sam towered over us.

“What's wrong?” Dean pushed his way forward. 

“She needs to sleep and recover,” Castiel told the boys but remained looking into my eyes. “I can help you.”

“Uh, can't we help her, too?” Sam tried not to sound hurt but after the bond we all knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Don't worry Sam. My bond with her is different because of the power of my grace,” the white light steadily grew between Castiel and I. “She will recover quickly if she stays by my side.”

I gave Castiel doe eyes and let him know through my feelings that I wanted that. He didn't waste a second. The next thing I knew we were back in my room and under my covers. He hugged me close to his chest and nuzzled into my hair. 

“Cas,” I murmured and pushed against him only to notice that neither one of us was wearing clothes.

“Shh, the closer our bodies are the quicker you will adapt to the new bonds and feel rested. We don't have to copulate if that is not your desire,” his rough voice tried to rouse something within me but I was too tired to do anything more than slot my leg in between his. 

“You've adapted so well,” Castiel ran his hands over my bare back. “You are extraordinary, really. So strong and beautiful. The way you've taken all of us into your body, accepted our grace... it has never been done before.”

“Really? No one from my world has had this happen?”

“Your world is the only one where magic doesn't exist. No one has ever crossed over. That's why I believe that God granted your desire, so that you could bring all of us closer,” Castiel shifted his hips against me and I felt him growing harder. “You're so full of us, practically laden and pregnant with our essence. You call to us, and we all call to each other. Soon the bond...”

Castiel trailed off so I pushed against him and let my breasts rub against his side, “What about the bond?”

“The bond will demand... more,” he knew I needed to know. “Very soon Sam and Dean and I will feel the need to bond in the same sexual release... together.”

“Together... like all four of us together?” I eked out the words and prayed that a foursome was in my near future.

“Yes,” Castiel's eyes burned into mine and the light grew brighter between us. Just within the past couple minutes I was feeling so much better.

I probably flashed the steamiest bedroom eyes of my life and moved on top of him, “I can feel your need, Cas, maybe not that strongly for them yet, but for me. Please... let me see your wings.”

He hesitated for a moment before the lights flickered and his inky black wings went from shadows to tangible things. I remembered how they wrapped around me and marveled at how they looked in the light. They were sleek and soft. Before I could stop myself my hands stroked over them. 

Castiel let out a sinful moan and his wings twitched in unison with his dick that was trapped against me. His wings were so much bigger than I would have guessed. One of them unfurled and almost touched the other side of the room and the one closer to the wall came up to cover my back completely. I couldn't help it, power radiated off of him and I started to get wet. 

“Holy shit, Cas,” I worked my fingers into his feathers and he writhed under me. His hard cock pushed against my opening and got covered in my wetness. 

“My need grows stronger. Sam and Dean feel it too,” Castiel growled while I rubbed my clit against the head of his penis. I massaged his wings and worked my way around to where they connected to his back. He jerked and arched his back causing his wings to whip out and knock over half of the things in my room. It probably sounded like a demon was tearing apart the place, which is probably why Sam and Dean burst through the door 0.20 seconds later. 

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks, stuck in the door frame, with gaping mouths and bugged out eyes.

“Cas...” Dean took a small step forward and ran his eyes over Castiel's wings and then down to where I was grinding on him. His cheeks turned pink but he didn't make a move to leave. I felt Sam and Dean's intense need to mate as a group.

“W-what's happening to us?” Sam started to sweat and had an obvious hard-on.

“We must all bond together,” Castiel gripped my thighs tightly and I wondered if there would be bruises.

“Together, like...? Together together?” Dean sounded nervous.

“Yes, Dean. 'Together together' as in right now,” Castiel was firm and has gaze penetrated Dean. He tucked his wings tight against his back for the sake of being able to move and got up from under me to approach Dean. 

Dean's gaze flicked back and forth from Castiel's eyes and his massive erection, “What are you doing, Cas?”

“What you've been fantasizing about since the day you saw me in the barn and unloaded a clip into me,” Castiel stood so close to Dean that even I could feel the crackling energy between them. Dean looked like he was about to choke but then Castiel kissed him.

It was slow and tender and sensual. Castiel put one of his hands where the mark on Dean's shoulder used to be and the other on his neck to pull him closer. Dean moaned and much to Sam's surprise deepened the kiss. Their lips moved together in a dance the was turning more frantic. Once Dean started to move his hips against Castiel's, Cas pulled away and addressed the room. 

“For the bond to be completed we all have to climax together. Tedious, but not impossible. It's Dean's desire that I take him, which means that Sam can chose where he wants to be since I'm willing to complete the bond however it pleases everyone,” Castiel looked at Sam who stuttered and looked over my body.

“It looks like you're going to be between Dean and I, I'll leave it up to you which one of us you want where,” his eyes lingered a little bit longer on my ass and I realized that Dean wasn't the only one into anal. 

“We can take this as slow or as fast as anyone needs, we just have to communicate,” I took Sam over to the bed. “You're going to have to prep me before I can take you.”

We both went into our own world when I started to slowly undress him. I took care with each button maintained eye contact with him while I tugged off his flannel and exposed his bare chest. Part of me was aware that Castiel and Dean were doing the same but with a little more haste. They touched each other with a fever that had been burning for years. With every movement they kissed and shared lingering touches. 

Sam and I moved slow and steady and let thing build. I pulled down his pants and underwear and then looked up at him from where I knelt on the floor. His cock stood up and twitch in my palm when I firmly grasped it. I looked up at him and slowly took him into my mouth and sucked on him hard for a few pulls before I got on the bed and raised my ass in the air for him. 

He ran his hands over my cheeks and then pulled them apart a little bit more. I felt his hot breath on me as he leaned in and then the sound of him spitting on me and the feel of it sliding over my hole. I moaned at what I knew was going to come. There was something so erotic about anal that turned me on ten times more than it probably should have. I looked over at Dean and was afraid I would come just from the sight of what they were doing.

Castiel had Dean's chest up against the wall with one arm locked around his waist and the other hand snaking down from behind to jerk his dick. Dean's head was thrown back to expose his neck which Castiel was eagerly sucking on like a starving man. Dean rubbed his bare backside into Castiel's erection. 

Sam pushed his thumb inside me with a little bit of drag and I squeezed my eyes shut before relaxing completely to let him in. He hooked his thumb deep inside me and then stuck his first to fingers into my vagina. I cried out and he gently pulsed his hand so that my two walls pressed closer together. Already I felt so full and good.

“Sam, fuck!” I clenched the sheets tightly as he started to shake his hand around and pull his fingers in and out. His free hand stroked my back and squeezed my ass. 

“You're so fucking tight,” he whispered in my ear and pushed his thumb and fingers as deep in as they would go. “You want more? You'll never be able to take me otherwise.”

I vigorously nodded my head and tried to be still as he pulled his hand away and left me empty. My ass winked at him and I pulsed with desire. I looked back just in time to see the lusty look on his face as he pressed the two fingers that were just inside my pussy into my ass. The slick from inside me eased the way into my ass and sent his fingers even deeper. I moaned and pushed back onto them. Sam had moved closer to me until his dick lightly brushed against my butt. 

The bed shook and I saw that Dean moved onto all fours just like me. We shared a quick look and then he threw his head back and moaned deep and long. Castiel had his hands on Dean's cheeks and was spreading him open to the point of looking almost painful. Then, Castiel buried his face in Dean's ass and immediately shoved his tongue inside his hole. Dean strained and was clearly trying not to push back onto Castiel face. 

“God damn, Cas!” Dean sounded wrecked and it only spurred Castiel on. He grabbed Dean's balls like he owned them and started to tug on them while continuing to fuck him with his tongue. I would have thought it was painful but Dean only moaned louder the harder Castiel squeezed and pulled on them like they were toys. 

Sam started to scissor his fingers and I moved my attention back to him. He opened my hole and then spit into it where is was spread open and twitching. I let out and strangled noise at how it felt sliding into me and how Sam greedily looked at me with spittle on his lip. He worked his fingers in and out faster and harder, and spread his fingers wider and wider until my ass was gaping and almost ready for him. I let my chest press into the bed and pushed my ass higher into the air. Sam groaned and pressed his dick against me harder, seeking out pleasure for his cock that started to leak and drip it's way into my hole. 

“Ah, fuck!” Dean drew my eyes back to where Castiel had already managed to work three finger into his ass. They were covered in what I assumed to be lube that Castiel made appear. He gripped the base of Dean's dangling penis and balls in one fist and hammered into his hole with his other hand. 

“Dean, you're so perfect. You're mine, I've always wanted you,” Castiel said in a contradictory loving and tender voice that drove Dean wild. “Ever since I raised you from perdition, all I've wanted is touch you and experience what it would feel like to hold you in my arms and make you feel the strength of my affection.”

The words would have been ridiculous coming from anyone else but instead they just sounded hot and kinky as hell. 

Dean looked me in the eyes and let a small smile touch his lips, “I think it's time.”

Sam let out a breathy affirmation and lined himself up with me, “Cas, do you mind?” Lube coated us both and I huffed out a laugh before Sam pressed against me and started to slide through my rim. I was such a good stretch and I was so tight around him. He inched inwards, letting me adjust the whole way through, and finally bottomed out.

“I didn't realize you were into that Sammy,” Dean looked over us with appreciation while Cas slowed down and gently massaged Dean's prostate. They were waiting for Sam and I to be ready for them to take part. 

“I wish I could say the same about you,” Sam teased back and then leaned over me in a gentle way so that I felt protected. He slowly moved out a couple inches and then rocked back. 

I reached for one of his hands that were bracketing my sides and squeezed it in reassurance, “I'm okay, you can go faster.” I rolled my hips into him for good measure. 

Dean and Castiel both started to watch us more closely while still taking pleasure in each other. 

Sam started to pull out further and push in faster until it felt smooth and easy. My clit started to get puffy and both my holes started to tighten up, “Sam! Sam, stop! Shit!” I gasped and cried out in pleasure. I bucked back into him and rubbed my hard nipples into the bed. I felt myself cream around nothing and how it leaked down to cover my clit. My ass and entire sex pulsed and gripped Sam tightly.

“Fuck!” Sam stilled completely and dug his fingers into the bed so hard I heard the sheets tear. “Fuck, fuck, ah!” He took gasping breaths and stayed stock still. 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please, I didn't mean to, I couldn't-” I started to wallow about coming when I wasn't supposed to but Castiel cut me off.

“It's not a problem. Sam managed to hold back, and something tells me that it isn't going to take much for you to come again. If control is a problem for you, rest assured that women seem to orgasm for much longer than men on average. That means, once you start to come, we will all have plenty of time to follow suit,” Castiel reached over and stroked the back of my leg.

“God, that scene is going into the spank bank,” Dean's dick that was freed from Castiel's hand twitched and seemed harder than ever before. Sam gave him halfhearted bitch face and tried not to smile.

“Everything's good,” Sam kissed my neck and then moved us on to our sides. From there he turned onto his back and pulled me with him so that my back was to his chest. He was still firmly planted inside me and sending out shock waves of pleasure every time he so much as twitched. 

“Go, Dean,” Castiel removed himself from Dean completely and let Dean climb over Sam and I. He seemed hesitant at first and I realized again that despite all his sex he never had a threesome with another man before. 

I relaxed against Sam's hard abs and beckoned Dean to come in between our legs. He looked down at where Sam was spearing me in the ass and where my vagina had creamed everywhere. 

“You're a fuckin' wet dream come true,” Dean bent down and reverently licked my wet pussy. He gently circled my aching clit with his tongue and slipped a finger inside me. “Holy shit, I'm never going to fit in there. You're so tight.”

“Dude, I can feel that,” Sam lifted his head up and looked over my breasts to see Dean. 

“Okay guys,” I didn't want them to get too distracted. “People do this all the time. We will just take it easy. You'll fit Dean.”

“It's true,” Castiel watched everything closely and slowly touched himself. 

Dean took his finger out and licked a stripe over me one more time before he leaned over me and took his dick in one hand to guide it in. He started to press against my tight hole but it didn't give way.

“Baby, you sure this is going to-” Dean got cut off by all three of us who said 'yes' in various states of exasperation and anticipation. 

Dean lined up again but this time I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and pulled him closer until the pressure built up so much that I wondered if his girth really wouldn't fit inside me. I wanted it so bad, so I pulled him even closer and tilted my hips up just a tad. 

All at once he breached me and I felt like I was split in two. I cried out in pain at how tight everything felt but also at how fucking hot it was that I had both of the Winchester boys inside me. I gasped in a breath of air and the pain lessened almost completely. The pressure, however, was still incredibly intense. 

“Dean!” I practically yelled. “Fucking move! Ah!” I shifted my hips and cried out again at the way Sam tugged from one hole and Dean from the other. 

Dean was quick to listen to me and pushed the rest of the way inside me until I was panting and both of the boys were groaning and starting to rock their hips. The movement and quick seconds passing by helped me feel more normal. Dean pulled out and slid back in. We all moaned and moved together and my nerves and pain vanished and were replaced by pleasure like I'd never experienced. 

They both sensed it because of our bond and relaxed with me. Dean started to slowly fuck me while staring into my eyes with a tender sort of love. Sam jerked in and out of me with subtle movements to counter Dean's and massaged my breasts until my nipples were rock hard and ready to be played with. 

I felt them inside me, rubbing and pushing together, and I felt so completely stuffed. The sensations were overwhelming. Dean's thick cock pulled me wide and massaged my clit while Sam's dick reached deep inside me. Sam started to pinch both of my nipples and Dean kissed and bit my lips. I got more and more wet until Dean was slipping in and out perfectly. His balls were soaked, spreading my wetness onto Sam's dick where they slapped together. Dean's balls brushed over Sam's dick with every pass and slapped into my thin wall between their cocks. 

My only option was to slightly grind around in circles while they pinned me between them. Each twitch and push and stroke and pinch sent me higher. My back started to bow up, my head feel back onto Sam's chest, and my hips started to jerk erratically. I was on the verge of coming again and they all felt it.

“Be still,” Castiel's voice and cease of movement brought me down. He moved behind Dean and my eyes went wide. I was in such a trance I'd almost forgotten that Castiel was going to fuck Dean while Dean and Sam were fucking me. He slotted behind Dean and Dean pulled out a couple inches to help lift his ass up for Castiel. 

I softly moaned at the pornographic sight before me. I'd wanted to pair them up for so long and now I was getting front row seats to the main event. Sam slid an arm around my stomach to keep me in place as if I could somehow slide off his stomach and away from Dean by accident. His presence grounded me and made me feel even more loved as Castiel lined himself up with Dean's hole. 

Dean's back arched and Cas inched closer toward me as he speared Dean open from behind. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean's cock twitched inside me and he moaned in my ear. His hips jerked forward when Castiel bottomed out. Sam and I didn't move as they started to grind together but enjoyed the sensations that came through the bond. Dean started to loosen up and Castiel took advantage.

“Dean,” he rumbled and grabbed the back of Dean's neck. Castiel started to punch into him until their balls slapped together. Dean's body moved back and forth with Castiel's and started to fuck me again.

“Cas! Please!” Dean's body was stiff and he jerked between us with gripping tension. His nipples were hard and sweat came down through his hairline. I reached up and pinched Dean's nipples hard until he threw his head back. Castiel pulled Dean against his chest and bit his shoulder. 

Castiel looked crazed, a dark fallen angel of the lord. Sam started to thrust into me again and the friction picked up. The whole bed shook with our bodies humping and grinding together. I felt like my very heart might burst open. 

The telltale light started to build up between us, my body being the focal point. Castiel's wings spread out from his back again and he enveloped us all. I saw the feathers quiver and felt that we were all being brought to our climax. Sam grunted under me and his thrusts became faster and harder. Dean gained enough control to match Sam's pace while taking it up the ass like a fucking gay porn star. 

I gripped Dean's shoulders and felt a vibration sent through all of us, like an earthquake, or the end of the god damned world. My body started to lock up. The vibrating made my breasts shake and Castiel's wings come tighter around us until everything was inky black and eerily glowing.

“Oh, god, I'm gonna come again,” I gasped for air but I felt my face getting more red. All I could feel were all of us touching each other. Every brush together, every hot breath and thrust, it echoed between all of us and went straight to my sex. I locked my legs around Dean and felt Castiel's stomach brush against my feet while he pulled in and out of Dean and tugged at his hole and mercilessly filled him again. 

I moaned and cried out at how they fucked me so roughly. I felt like a piece of meat being torn apart but loved how they filled me to bursting. Sam and Dean's dicks massaged each other through me and we all started to build higher together. Castiels was like the driving force and guidence through it all. 

Suddenly my body tightened up around the boys almost violently. I couldn't breath with the intensity that washed over me. An beat of silence passed in my mind before my clit started to pulse rapidly followed my my holes that squeezed Sam and Dean tightly. They gripped and released quickly, begging to be filled up with their cum. 

Air filled my lungs and I unfroze. I desperately humped and thrashed around as my orgasm hit me like a truck. Sam was the first to follow me, his arms locked around me and his body froze up, then I felt the pulsing of his dick inside me. He moaned loudly and pumped load after load into me with small jerking motions of his hips. 

That was all it took for Dean to bury himself balls deep into me and start to release. His face screwed up and he blew his load deep inside me. I felt their warmth flood inside me and I just kept coming for them. My clit was pressed tightly against Dean's dick and I circled my hips to rub it while I continued to milk them for everything they had. 

Castiel's eyes lit up and then he roared, there was really no other way to put it, and then buried himself to the hilt within Dean. His fingers were so tight around Dean's hips that they were going to leave bruises. The way he pumped into Dean and slammed his way through the primal orgasm made me lock up again with a fresh wave of pleasure. 

The light throbbed through all of us and connected our souls in a binding flash. We were all one in that moment, a writhing mass of pleasure and unbelievable love. Those moments of bliss lasted a lifetime. We all stayed together, inside of each other, as long as possible.

The next thing I knew Sam and Dean had softened and were slipping out of me. The bright light that surged and pulsed became subdued and Castiel's wings disappeared into his back releasing us from the magic off the moment. But the magic between us never faded and we never became disenchanted with each other.

We cuddled together on that small bed until sleep came and passed. Time slipped on in it's never ending stream and the days turned into a week. 

Then two.

Then two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else want to be in her shoes?


	10. Double Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl gets a couple big surprises thrown her way.

I threw up.

I never throw up. 

It wasn't a stomach flu kind of upchuck which was even more strange. Castiel was first on the scene.

“What's wrong?” He put his hands on my shoulders and helped me stand from where I was bent over the porcelain.

“I don't know. I just feel a little queasy I guess,” I put a hand over my stomach and Castiel stared at it with a deep look. “What is it, Cas?”

“Hey, is everything alright?” Sam and Dean smashed themselves into the small doorway. 

“She isn't feeling well,” Cas hadn't taken his eyes off of my stomach. “Tell me, when was your last period.”

“My- my what?” I had totally forgotten about mother nature's curse. “I guess it's been... two and a half months or so... shit.” At that point everyone was staring at my belly including myself, “You don't mean... you think I'm... pregnant?”

“Cas?” Dean gave him big eyes and looked scared shitless. Sam looked a little bit more contemplative but still shocked.

Castiel slowly walked into my personal space and then knelt down in front of me. I felt so vulnerable and shocked by the turn of events of the morning. He gently put his forehead to where I knew my uterus was and closed his eyes. 

“Cas?” I whispered and held my breath until he opened his eyes and looked up at me. A small smile spread across his lips and all the air in my lungs whooshed out.

“Oh my god, Cas, is she?” Sam's look changed to excited. 

Castiel nodded and then we were all smiling. The boys crowded into the bathroom and started to hug me and reverently touch my stomach. I actually laughed and started to cry in joy and surprise.

“I wasn't even sure that I could,” I let Sam and Dean kiss my tears away even though they started to tear up as well. “A couple years ago I tried with someone, but it just never happened.”

“God damn,” Dean touched my slightly enlarged stomach again. “I can't believe it.”

“Me either... but Cas, uh, who's the father?” Sam asked the question no one else had thought of yet.

“That's the thing. We all are,” he said in a very matter of fact voice. 

“Do you mean that in a beautiful metaphorical way, or...” I looked into his deep blue eyes and brushed my fingers against the back of his hand.

“No. When we all bonded that night something happened. As I've said before, our bond is one of a kind. She was ovulating the night we all joined as one, and our grace took hold in her body. It manifested as one and joined with her,” Castiel slipped an arm around me and pulled me into a deep kiss. I'd grown used to those sweet, intense, touches but they always felt just as good. 

I moaned into his mouth and felt my body start to react, my breasts had also been more tender but I hadn't paid them much mind until that moment. 

“Cas,” I gasped and slightly pulled away. “My body... I shouldn't be this far along yet. I shouldn't be showing at all and my breasts shouldn't-”

Sam cut me off with a small gasp. His eyes were glued to my white top where two wet spots had appeared around my nipples. 

“Holy shit!” Dean summed it up for all of us. 

“I wouldn't expect this to be a normal pregnancy,” Castiel slowly pulled my shirt off and moved one of his hands to cup my breasts. “You'll probably be due in another month or so.” He leaned in to me and ran his tongue over my nipple. My pussy clenched and I released a drop of milk. He licked up in and then sucked on my tit hard, “It's probably why you've been so hungry.”

My mouth hung open at the milk that ran down his chin. He didn't give me much time to recover before he dropped back down to my tits and massaged them roughly. I cried out and I thrust out in an attempt to grind against anything. Castiel moved his free hand to get into my underwear. He immediately shoved his fingers inside my aching body and fucked me with them. Through my haze I heard Sam and Dean groan and curse. I was so wet that Castiel's fingers squelched inside me and drenched his hand. 

As soon as my one breast drained he moved to the next. I opened my eyes and watched the boys in the corner. They had their pants undone and were tugging at their dicks. Both were flushed and leaking. I ran my fingers through Castiel's hair and held him to my breast. He sucked hard and moved his lips and tongue over me in a greedy rough way that made me start to tighten around his hands. 

Castiel groaned and pushed a third thick finger inside me. I jerked around on his hands and gripped his hair tighter. My pleasure rippled though the group and intensified everything. 

“Oh, Cas, please!” I begged for release. He let go of my breast and turned me around so fast I didn't know what happened. Then my underwear vanished and his dick rammed into me. My sloppy breasts smeared milk on the wall and Castiel pounded into me exactly the way I needed it. I saw Sam and Dean's eyes glued to me with their fists so tight around themselves that their knuckles were almost white.

Everything was fast and hard and dirty and my body loved it. His hand looped around me and pressed against my belly, then slid lowered and started to flick my clit. Stars burst behind my eyes and I screamed out as I creamed all over his dick. Sam and Dean spilled onto the floor and Castiel released deep inside me. I humped against him and twitched while he used my clit to prolong my orgasm. 

Once the last of his load had been pulsed into me he let me go. We all looked wrecked, even Sam and Dean who just jerked off. 

“Well, that,” Dean tucked himself away, “was what I'd call a great baby shower.”

“You're such a dork,” Sam huffed a laugh and grabbed a towel for me. 

Castiel scooped up some of my cream and his semen from where it leaked between my legs and licked it off. He furrowed his brow and looked off into space.

“Everything okay Cas?” I turned to look at him.

“Yes, I was just being curious...” he continued to stare off.

“Uh, you've tasted me before,” I looked to the boys for help but they just shrugged their shoulders.

“It's a boy,” Castiel announced proudly. 

Of course it was a boy. That made sense to me, a boy for my boys. 

I went through the rest of the day in a haze just like the rest of them, but we came together later in day.

“One month,” Sam kissed me lightly. “And it's really all of ours?”

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed.

We all sat in the kitchen and had drinks that evening, or juice in my case. 

“Can you imagine what he's going to look like? He's gonna be a lady killer,” Dean grinned and I smiled, too. 

“Why would you want our son to murder women?” Castiel looked disturbed and I tried not to laugh. 

“It's a phrase, Cas. Like, he's going to be so handsome and smooth that he's going get all the women,” Dean explained.

“Or the men,” I winked at Dean. “But there is no doubt that he's going to be beautiful.”

Everyone looked at my belly and I placed a hand over it. I couldn't believe I was going to be a mother, especially a mother to a child that was born to three fathers with grace. All of it was surreal but beautiful. My world changed in ways I never could have imagined but I loved all of it. My belly was slightly risen and I was surprised I hadn't noticed before.

“Do you really think that Chuck brought us together?” I asked the room. We had thrown around ideas about how I got to their world and that was a favorite. Magic that went into my universe was lost immediately and unable to get it back, which meant that something that already had power in my universe could be the only thing to affect me. 

“Maybe it doesn't matter. Chuck seems to think that we are really important so anything could be true. All I really care about is that we are here right now,” Dean had been uncharacteristically open and emotional since the bonding. He held Castiel's hand under the table where they sat across from Sam and I. 

“I'm kind of afraid that if we ask to many questions I'll suddenly wake up and find that this has all been a dream,” I admitted. 

“Have considered that you might be the one who has magic?” Castiel looked into my eyes and studied me.

“What? Like a witch?” I looked at Sam and Dean who were also studying me. “Come on, that's silly. There is no magic in my world.”

“Or maybe it's just very rare and dormant. You mentioned that your world has tales or witches, monsters, and god. What if the humans in your world managed to kill most of them in a way that this world hasn't?” Sam offered another idea.

“You can't really believe -” I stuttered.

“There's one way to find out,” Dean tried to hide his excitement but failed because of the bond. 

At that point I couldn't turn Dean down or Sam and Castiel who looked just as eager. “Fine, what do I have to do?” I was nervous that I'd embarrass myself and scared that they might be right.

“You'll be fine,” Sam whispered in my ear, a reminder that my poker face no longer mattered. He picked me up in his arms and started to carry my down the hall. I laughed and thought of how he carried me the first day we met. I put my hand on his neck and looked over to see Castiel and Dean following us with matching smiles. Being together was magic enough. 

He took me to a room with an alter and an array of books and ingredients. 

“Just something simple,” Dean grabbed a book and flipped open to a marked page. “This is a protection spell. Cast it on Sam.”

“What is it supposed to do?” I looked down at the Latin words tried to stay calm. 

“It's going to put a light barrier around me... and then we can test it,” Sam gave Dean a nice big serving of bitch face.

“Test it how?” I looked between the boys.

“I'll give Sammy here a little tap on the jaw,” Dean smiled and I cringed.

“Fine, just don't hit him hard,” I gave Sam a look of pity.

“Just go ahead, it'll be fine,” Sam half smiled and I already felt bad about what was going to happen. 

I took a deep breath in and centered myself like I would before a fight. I concentrated on pronouncing the words rights and imagining that I could channel the energy out of my hand and at Sam. The more words I spoke the more I noticed a tingling on the back of my neck and in my palms. My voice rose in volume of its own accord and when the last word of the spell was finished I flourished my hand outwards at Sam.

Tension and power rippled through my body and Sam took a small step back like something hit him. We all held our breaths and then seemingly out of nowhere Dean slugged Sam... hard. I gasped and covered my mouth, fully expecting Sam to be spitting up blood, but instead Dean's hand stopped about three inches from Sam's face. The sudden stop jarred Dean's arm and make him cringe, which he probably deserved. 

“Wha- what?” I ran over to Sam and touched his face. He was totally unscathed.

“That isn't a light barrier. It's a very powerful one,” Castiel looked me over. “It appears that your world has magic after all.”

“I- I've never done anything like that in my entire life. I mean, I don't think I have. Wait, so this means that I actually brought myself to this world?” I felt like I was going to pass out. 

“It would appear so,” Castiel put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me. 

“You I'm- I'm... I'm a pregnant witch,” I stared at the wall without really seeing anything.

“Uh, you okay? I'm sure it's not really that big of a deal,” Dean came to stand on the other side of me.

Sam waved a hand in front of my face and that's when I cracked. I just started laughing, almost normal at first and then crazier. I was due in one month with a grace baby and I could cast spells. 

“What's happening?” Castiel whispered to Dean and it made me laugh even harder.

“Think it's some sort of nervous reaction,” Sam answered.

Tears streamed down my face I doubled over. I tried to talk but only half words and snorts came out. It took a good minute or two before I calmed down and pulled it together, “Okay... I'm okay... who wants pizza?”

They all looked at me like I was insane because in that moment I totally was.


	11. It's Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good smut and a surprise around the corner!

It took me almost two or three weeks to start coming to terms with everything that was happening to me and by then I was very pregnant looking. The three of them were all over me, trying to take care of me, and wanting to feel the baby that had started kicking. Something else came with the pregnancy that I wasn't expecting. My horny nature had tripled in strength. Every time the boys started to rub my stomach or so much as looked at me while I waddled around, we ended up fucking on every imaginable surface. 

Surprising to me was that Castiel was the worst. I think it was because he could see the life within me. We could hardly be in the same room without getting it on. I felt so special and loved. The three of them spent so much time with me. We created a nest, not a babies room, a nest. There was a huge bed that fit the three of us in a softly lit room. A crib was next to it and the walls were draped in fabric.

We all had sex in there, at different times, and not always with me. 

One night I went to look at the room and maybe take a nap when I heard noises coming from the room. I cracked the door and saw Dean and Castiel rolling around in the shadows. It was the first time I'd ever caught them on their own, and maybe the first time they were ever on their own. 

“Cas,” Dean whispered and ran his hands over Castiel who was settled on top of him. 

“Dean,” he rumbled back and rubbed his dick against Dean's while they were slotted together. Their bodies were tightly pressed together and they gripped feverishly at each other while they kissed. It was all lazy sliding tongues and glazed eyes. Precum and sweat beaded up between them making it easier for them to slide and push their dicks together. Dean was louder and more vocal in his moans but Castiel's were deep and filled with need. 

Castiel's tan ass flexed in between Dean's legs. Even from a distance I saw how Dean met every moment with a small thrust. Their balls pressed tightly together and were dark pink from the stimulation. Dean lifted his legs to wrap around Castiel and pull him down tighter but Castiel sat up instead. 

Both of their nipples were hard and their breathing was shallow. Castiel reached down and took both of their lengths in his firm hand and started to stroke them off. Their sensitive undersides pulled at each other each time Castiel moved his hand. The dribbles of precum mixed together and leaked down onto Castiel's hand. Dean threw his head back and rocked his hips but he couldn't look away for long. Castiel gave him a steady lust filled look and moved away from Dean entirely until his mouth hovered above the flushed tip of Dean's cock.

He twitched almost violently in Castiel's hand when Castiel placed a light kiss on the tip. Castiel's puffy lips preceded to quickly swallow the whole of Dean's cock. I almost gasped in time with Dean but quickly held it back so that I wouldn't interrupt them. 

My feet were frozen to the spot as I watched Castiel suck Dean off. His dick dangled between legs with his ass thrown up into the air so that he could deep throat Dean. 

Dean fisted the sheets and arched into Castiel's mouth. Castiel's hand gripped Dean's balls tightly and pinched around the base of his cock. I saw Castiel's cock twitch and throb in the air and I knew he was close to coming with no stimulation but the connection he shared with Dean. 

My proximity to them allowed me to pick up on their sensations and I felt my arousal grow with theirs. I felt like Castiel's tongue was dipping deep inside me and his fingers were pinching my clit. I had to cover my mouth to stop the moans. 

Dean's body rolled like a wave washed over him and then he tightened completely. He shot load after load into Castiel's open throat. Castiel's eagerly swallowed and moaned deeply when he burst onto the sheets like a teenage boy. They stayed frozen and locked together until Dean started to soften in Castiel's mouth. He settled next to Dean who stroked his hair and kissed the cum off of his chin. 

I quickly turned away from the room and made my way to the library where I knew Sam was. He looked at my with concern when he saw how flushed I was but his eyes quickly turned dark with understanding. I lifted the maternity dress I was wearing and straddled him where he was sitting with a book in front of him. 

As quickly as I could I undid his pants and pulled him out. I pulled my wet underwear to the side and grabbed his already hard dick and sunk down on it in one go. He tipped his head back and gripped my waist. I raised up once and slammed back down. He filled me so completely and reached so deep that I immediately came. I cried out and leaked more wetness over his soiled pants but he wasn't done. 

His arms bulged under his flannel and he lifted me up slightly so that he could pile drive me while I creamed like there was no tomorrow. I was loud, and desperate, and Sam loved every second of it. He whispered the dirtiest things into my ear and bit my nipples through my clothes. I came a second time when he came inside me. My pregnant belly rubbed against his rock hard one and made me feel like such a delicate woman. For awhile I felt like a regular, soft, woman who never did sports...

And then it got to that point were I just felt big.

“Ah, come on!” I complained almost incessantly a week before I was supposed to be due. “I just want to see my feet and be able to bend over!”

The boys looked at me with pity and a little bit of fear. The three of us laid naked in the nesting bed. 

“At least you won't have stretchmarks,” Dean tried to make me smile and ran a hand over my smooth skin. Castiel made sure I was as comfortable as possible. 

“And every girl wants bigger breasts, right?” Sam played along and cupped my exposed breasts.

“Ha, ha,” I deadpanned and ran my fingers through Sam's hair and pulled him down to my nipple. “I think every girl would like to have your lips on their tits.” His eyebrows raised slightly before he parted his lips and closed his eyes. He slowly sucked my breast into his mouth and then tugged hard at it. 

I let out a lewd moan and Dean stirred at my side, “No way does Sammy get to have all the fun. You haven't forgotten about me, have you?”

Dean positioned himself at my other breast and waited for my hand to guide him down to my nipple. He licked at it and flicked his tongue before he started to suckle. They lay on either side of me and started to hump my thigh. 

My milk let down all at once and Isquirted into their mouths with every suck. My belly rocked around and I felt arousal seeping out of me. They licked and teased my nipples getting milk all over their faces and my chest. It sent fire through me and made me clench around nothing. Their dicks were rock hard and somehow the boys seemed to have shifted closer together. I lifted my leg up and exposed their dicks to each other and my pussy. 

Both of them pulled on my aching nipples and looked each other in the eyes. Some unspoken messages were passing between them but none of them seemed bad.

“You know, boys, I'm going to have to get ready to bring this baby into the world and I still feel so tight... Maybe you could... help me,” I gave them big eyes and bit my lower lip in feigned innocence. “Do you think both of you could fit inside... together?”

“Uh, oh,” Dean fumbled for words and blushed while he looked at Sam.

“I think, uh, I think we could make that happen. Anything to, uh... help you,” Sam blushed and lifted my leg higher. He slotted in from the side and poked my entrance with his dick. Dean was breathing like he'd just ran a mile by the time his dick was flush against Sam's and poking me. 

“You go first, Dean,” Sam grabbed Dean's dick and gave it a couple strokes. 

“Holy fucking hell, Sam,” Dean convulsed and blushed even harder. 

“Don't be ashamed, Dean. I know we both want it,” Sam fondled Dean's balls and pushed one of his legs between Dean's so that they were scissoring in between me. 

Dean wet his lips and slowly pushed forward until he was buried inside me. I let out a sigh and quickly adjusted to his girth. I wanted so badly to have them both inside me, stretched out for them while they slipped together. Dean rocked his hips a few times until I was dripping wet and heat started to creep up my neck.

Sam turned me slightly so that my back was flush with Dean's chest and then positioned himself in front of me. My leg remained in the air to give them access but I relaxed it onto Sam's hip when I felt his hand slide down to my pussy. He slowly pushed one long finger along side Dean's slowly pumping cock. My breath caught and the pleasure I felt intensified. I felt a slight burn but it dissipated just in time for Sam to add another finger.

I cried out and rocked my hips towards Sam only to be pulled securely in by Dean's strong arm looping around my waist.

“You like that?” Sam whispered into my hair and started to push in a third finger. I gasped and gripped Sam's arm while the delicious burn settled in. My head fell against Dean's chest and Sam took the opportunity to duck down and suck on my neck. His fingers pulled me wider than I've ever been but I wanted more.

“Look at her, Sammy, so desperate for it. So fucking tight around my dick,” Dean pushed deep inside me until my moans were sure to be heard from the hall. “I think she's ready for it.”

Sam slowly pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock. His blunt head started to push against me where Dean waited patiently. A thrill ran through me and the three of us watched as my pussy started to give way to his long dick. It inched in next to Dean's and made me freeze up from the intense burn and stretch of having both of their porn star dicks shoved inside me. 

“Fucking Christ,” Dean exhaled part way through Sam's slow push. Sam's face was turning red from the pressure on his dick and the effort it took not to slam into me. I probably looked the same because I wasn't breathing. 

As soon as he bottomed out I gasped for air and cried out in mixed pleasure. Sam took some shallow breaths and then looked into my eyes, “How are you feeling?”

“Ha,” I was still trying to catch my breath. “Like I'm being impaled by a yeti.”

“Should we stop?” Dean rubbed my lower belly under the baby bump.

“No, no. I want it, just go slow,” I shifted my hips around and forced myself to relax.

Sam pulled out almost all the way and then went deep. My eyes fluttered closed and a deep moan escaped my lips. Dean took that as his cue to start moving again. He took shallow grinding movements in contrast to Sam. 

Their legs tangled together between me and when Sam moaned the boys locked eyes together. Sam reached over me and put his hand on Dean's neck and pulled him closer until their lips met. Dean hesitated before he deepened the kiss and sucked Sam's lower lips between his teeth. 

“Fuck, Dean. Wanted you for so long, even before we all bonded,” Sam confessed in shallow pants. They rubbed together inside me and filled me with passion and love. 

“Me too, Sammy. Me too. God, I thought I was going to burn in hell for wanting you the way I do,” Dean thrust deeper until they were both pistoning deep within me. They kissed almost frantically and I felt completed by their love. Sam's chest rubbed against my nipples almost painfully until my milk let down and started to smear between us. 

My orgasm started to build and my body tightened around them even more. Heat prickled over my skin and the tidal wave hit me hard. I cried out and jerked between them until they both joined me in ecstasy. They pumped load after load into me and coated each others dicks.

All too soon it was over and they pulled out from me. We stayed cuddled together and the boys continued to touch each other with reverence. I was the first to pull away and excuse myself to the shower. I left them tangled together, kissing like it was the end of the world.

I got into the shower and turned the water up high until the mirrors steamed completely. The sweat and milk and cum washed away and disappeared somewhere beneath my feet that my belly blocked. I ran my hands over my taught skin and felt him stir. I talked to him all the time, we all did, but this time I felt pressure in response to my cooing. A cramp took hold and I was forced to brace myself against the wall. 

I'd never experienced any false contractions so I figured I was close enough to start having them. I took a deep breath and tried to work though the discomfort. As always, Castiel was the first to appear on the scene.

“What's wrong?” He poofed right into the shower with me. Water drenched his hair and quickly soaked into his trench coat but he didn't look phased. 

“Just the baby, I think it's a false alarm,” I took a deep breath and straightened out as the cramp passed. 

Castiel remained scrutinizing me until he backed down and started to wash my hair for me, “After this I think you should lay down.”

“You're probably right. I've been a little too... active... today,” I blushed but he just looked at me with fire in his eyes.

“I know,” his already deep voice dropped deeper and became more rough. I tried to ignore how that made me wet in a different sense but he could feel my arousal just as much as I could feel his.

I cleared my throat and focused on the tiled walls that dripped with water instead of his strong fingers running the washcloth over my breasts and between my legs. “You are making this so hard, Cas! Jesus, just magic me dry and poof us to the couch!”

As soon as I voiced my frustrated request I found myself laying on a comfortable couch in what could be called the living room. My dry hair splayed over the armrest while Cas stared at me for a moment, dripping water all over the floor, before he remembered to dry himself as well. 

“Thanks,” I said in a small voice. My arousal slowly started to fade just as another cramp hit me. This one had both of the boys running into the room. 

“What's going on?” Sam knelt next to me and gently placed splayed his hand over my still naked belly.

“Just growing pains,” I tried to joke but cringed instead. 

“Is it... time?” Dean asked quietly.

“Definitely not, I read about how this happens to prepare for-” I groaned and rolled onto my side before I could finish explaining.

“I'm not sure these are simple cramps. They might be real contractions,” Castiel put a hand on my forehead but all I wanted to do was stand up and get some air. 

“Move. Move, move,” I pushed them away and slowly rose to my feet. I hadn't been standing for more than a second when wetness trickled down my bare thighs and pooled on the floor. “Oh my god.”

All three of the men gaped at the fluid while I moved my hand between my legs felt it. I wanted to curse and say a lot of other inappropriate things but nothing came out of my mouth. I felt my face grow pale with shock and then my vision started to tingle black around the edges until everything else faded away. The voices of the boys seemed far away and I was vaguely aware of the fact that I was being held. 

“I'll take her to the hospital,” Castiel's rough voice managed to pierce the gloom and then the last thing I remembered was the brief squeeze that takes hold when an angel pulls your body through space and time.


	12. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the family arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!!! If you like this story so far and DON'T want grown up Jack/OFC action then please let this be the ending. Jack/OFC sexual interaction will NOT be underage. Next chapter we get some real hunting and drama.

“Hey, just relax,” Dean's voice soothed me. There were blankets piled on top of me and the room was dim. 

The hospital room.

I tried to sit up but felt a sharp tug at my abdomen. 

“Whoa, whoa, relax. Everything is okay. You're safe,” Dean was as close to me as possible without actually being in the bed with me. 

I ripped the blankets off in a frenzy and pulled the hospital gown up so that I could see myself. The baby was gone. My stomach was flabby and puffy, stitched shut, and missing my child. 

“W- where, w- what happened?” I couldn't get enough air into my lunges and in the background I heard my heart rate monitor going crazy. 

“Calm down, baby. He's alive,” Dean forced me to look into his eyes that were gathering with tears of happiness. “He's alive, and he's so beautiful.”

I burst into tears and clutched his arm, “Where is he? I need to see him.”

At that moment Sam came into the room holding the smallest bundle, made even smaller in his huge arms. I reached out to him and he came around the other side of the bed and placed my son in my arms. I held my breath and pulled the blankets back to reveal his face. My heart grew in that instant to accommodate the miracle I was holding. 

He was all three of the boys in one with a touch of myself. His eyes were stunning, maybe even startling. He had the eyes of Castiel's but maybe a bit lighter, Dean's lighter hair, and skin that would clearly be fair. 

My eyes danced over him and I was aware of the admiration pouring from all three of us. 

“Where's Castiel?” Part of myself called out to him and I felt sad at his absence from the moment. 

Sam quietly laughed, “He appeared in the middle of the hospital with a passed out pregnant woman who was glowing with light. The staff didn't take kindly to him and he had to leave. He has been popping in and out when no one is around to see him. We've had to convince him not to heal you yet so that no more questions are raised.”

“We're going to get you out of here really soon and then Cas can heal you,” Dean didn't look away from the baby when he spoke but I knew the words were directed at me. 

The baby opened its tiny mouth and yawned. My heart melted and I pulled my gown open the rest of the way to expose my heavy breasts. I brought the baby closer to my nipple and felt my milk let down and start to trickle. He latched on right away and I sighed with contentment. 

Castiel appeared in a hidden corner of the room and I felt completed. He walked up to me and placed a hand over my belly, “I can't stay away any longer.” My body burned slightly and then returned back to it's former size and level of fitness, except for my breasts. 

“Must be some kind of fitness record,” Dean joked and Sam glared at him. Castiel wrapped his arms around all of us and then we were suddenly back in the shared room of the bunker. I sighed and laid down. Castiel was almost equally as tired as myself and we quickly fell asleep under the watchful eyes of the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you don't want future family group incest this can be an ending. No underage.


	13. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting trip goes sideways.

A blissful year passed where we all took turns watching Jack, the name we agreed on after watching Titanic one drunken night a couple weeks after his birth. We took turns hunting and baby sitting and everything was smooth and good. Jack grew three or more times faster than the average human. Castiel said it was because the boy had grace but that he was still mortal even if he would live a very long time. 

My world was once again turned on its head when I least expected it. It was a normal day in the bunker, Jack sat on my lap while I read his favorite book Peter Pan for the third time that month, and Sam looked for a case with Dean and Cas. We weren't always home at the same time so it was nice to relax and be connected. Sam broken the relative silence by explaining that he found what might be a case in the Rocky Mountains. 

“I'm not sure what it is, but women are vanishing in caves along the mountain range. The trail leads from southern Colorado all the way to the northern part of the state. One woman on the first of the month for the past four months,” Sam leaned back in his chair.

“Do you know the next cave north of the last vic?” Dean's voice was extra rough from being silent for the past couple of hours. 

“I looked it up and I have a pretty good guess,” Sam stood up and stretched. “I'm definitely taking this case, I've been locked up in here too long. Who's coming with?”

“Me!” My hand shot up before anyone could object. They had been reluctant to let me leave on any big jobs despite the fact that I was no longer pregnant and could kick some serious ass. “Don't even try to argue. Sam and I can totally take this case.”

The energy was tense for a second before Castiel and Dean finally nodded in agreement.

We packed up quickly because the first of the month was only a day and a half away and the drive wasn't exactly short. 

“Momma?” Jack watched me pack and climbed around on my bed seeking attention. He looked close to three or four years old.

“What is it baby?” I grabbed the last of my things and closed my duffle.

“Don't leave,” Jack's blue eyes filled with uncharacteristic tears.

I scooped him up in my arms and looked him in the eye, “I won't be gone long, don't worry baby.” Jack just cried harder and clutched onto my shirt. I had weaned him but my body held onto the milk so that I could comfort him every once in awhile. They started to feel heavy and I knew he wanted to suckle. I pulled my shirt off and he immediately went to my breast. He calmed down and then started to drift to sleep. I put my shirt back on and carried him to Dean who took him and sweetly kissed me goodbye. 

Sam went to the car and took my bag for me. Castiel cornered me in a quiet hallway close to the garage and pressed me into the wall while kissing me deeply. I moaned and smiled at how he got possessive before I left. “Goodbye, Cas. I'm sure we will be back soon.”

“Be safe,” he watched me walk away to join Sam. 

I didn't know it at the time but it would be the last I saw of them for a very long time. 

Sam drove quickly but safely through the plains until night fell and I grew tired. We talked about everything and nothing but eventually he encouraged me to sleep. He drove until the first sign of morning and then he let me drive. It was back to gas station bathrooms and bad snacks but I didn't mind. The mountains appeared on the horizon. Small at first and so far away, until they loomed in front of us with their daunting size. I woke Sam when it was time for a late lunch and by then we were very close to the site we pinned down. 

“Okay, so what's the plan?” I spoke between bites of burgers and fries.

“Let's check out the site and see if there are any traces that it's been there, then we can do some more quick research. Everything dies, so if all else fails we can try the usual methods. It's taking the girls around sunset so we still have some time,” he typed away on his laptop.

“Has this happened before in history or is this the first time?” I tried to peek at his laptop but it was too far away.

“Not that I have been able to find but this is all pretty last minute. There might be a woman tied to the case who reappeared years later but I can't be sure, especially since she lost most of her memory before the period she disappered. I hate to cut everything so close but hey, if we can stop someone from dying tonight then we better try. “ I hummed in agreement. 

It turned out to be quite the hike to get to the cave and the altitude made it twice as bad. We got up there way later than anticipated with only an hour left until sundown. There wouldn't be a return trip until the morning, but at least we had all of our weapons. Sam finally decided that it was probably a dragon after a couple articles mentioned stolen jewelry in the caves. The girls were all described as wholesome although their virginity was never mentioned and they didn't have time to question the families. The colt would probably kill it, and they still had the sword from when they faced the dragons before. 

The cave was deeper than I thought it would have been and I was glad to have a flashlight, “Just how big is this place?”

“It shouldn't be this big. All of the information said it was relatively small,” Sam followed close behind me as we walked further away from the fading sun. 

“There are no traces of anything. It's almost too clean, you know?” I pointed my flashlight around the floor and smooth walls.

Sam remained silent because we both knew something was wrong. He gave me the colt because I had become a good shot and could stay at a safer distance and he was better with melee. The gun dug into my back where it was tucked into my pants but it brought me comfort. I tried to control my nerves and stay alert. 

The cave took a turn and opened up to reveal a fork in the path. I turned back to look at Sam for guidance but he was gone and the path that I came from was completely closed off. Part of me thought about what my mother used to say to me when I was a kid about staying put when you get lost, but the hunter part of me said 'screw that!'

“Sam!” I called out to him and pulled the colt out. My flashlight and gun crossed each other so that I would always have the best visibility for my shot. Sam didn't answer and I decided to start working my way in. I'd heard that if you followed one wall of a maze it would eventually lead you out, so I started walking in hopes that this maze wouldn't change too much.

The walls of the cave remained smooth and clean, quiet and heavy. I called out to Sam only once more before I decided it would be best to keep my mouth shut. 

I walked and walked and the caves went deeper and the floors sloped downwards into the mountain. A strange scent reached my nose, similar to mint leaves and honeysuckle but too sweet. It tickled the back of my throat and not before long my head started to feel fuzzy. I had a hard time keeping my arms up because the gun and flashlights seemed heavy. A warning bell rang in my mind but it was far off and my feet carried me closer to the smell. 

Warm air washed over me and relaxed me further. Before I knew it the colt slipped from my hand and clattered to the now squishy floor. The flashlight soon followed and made a dull thud like moss had grown to make a carpet. Faint light guided my blurry eyes to the opening of a chamber filled with soft sunlight and a steaming hot spring river. The floor was indeed covered in moss and tiny white flowers. The fragrance made me compliant and easy.

A figure stirred from the shadows of the chamber and for a moment I thought the tall figure was Sam, that was until I saw the broken way it walked toward me. 

I should have felt fear and terror and been screaming for help but I was rooted to the spot and watching with detached emotion. It moved into the circle of light shining through the small cracks far above and my breath caught for a second, the last dregs of panic and resistance reared their head but were quickly subdued. 

“Another beautiful woman has answered my call,” the monster had a higher pitched whistling voice and walked on two legs of an elk. “A very beautiful woman indeed, and strong.”

It came up to me and reached out to stroke my cheek with mostly human hands. Thick black nails ran over my lips and foul breath saturated the air. “W-who are you?” I managed to ask in a weak and quivering voice that I hated. 

“A god, my child, here to bless the animals with fertility and prosperity,” its voice broke and dropped from high to whining low.

I could only look into it's huge black eyes and gape. Sure, I had questions, but none of them reached my lips.

“It wasn't like this before. People respected the land and animals and I only needed to take someone once every hundred years. But now,” it told it's tale with veiled venom, “I have to take more and more often. More people at once and shorter breaks in between. Don't worry, my child, it won't hurt you to give your energy to me, and if you are strong enough to make it through the five years I will release you.”

Five years of being a slave with a bunch of other captured women wasn't something I wanted on my agenda, but I didn't have much of a say. It guided me to the far corner of the cavern where I saw a couple of girls tied up and passed out. A couple more of the girls were clearly dead and starting to rot. It was the strange underlying smell. 

“Don't pay any mind to those ones,” he motioned at the dead girls, “They weren't strong enough and I needed more energy than I thought. You'll be the last one I take for awhile, which means you will be blessed with the most time with me, and the best chance of release.”

He sounded like he was blessing me and maybe he thought that, but all I could do was hope that I was strong enough to make it through this ordeal and see my family again. Maybe the boys would find be before my five years were up. He sat me down and gently tied me up like the rest.

He started chanting and my eyes grew heavier and my body felt even more limp. I thought of Jack's precious face and the three boys tangled around me in passion, but the memory started to slip away with everything else I held dear. I didn't want to become the woman who made it out but lost her memories. 

Then everything grew dark and all of my senses were stripped away.


	14. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's saved but things are different than she remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back, and not so little.

I woke up alone and cold in a shallow cave on the side of a mountain. 

I couldn't move and I couldn't talk but I heard steps crunching closer. I forced my eyes to stay open and watched in a detached way and two hikers approached me and took my pulse before panicking and talking into a phone. A lifetime later I was wrapped in blankets and on a noisy helicopter heading towards a hospital. 

Everyone was so upset but I couldn't understand what was happening. I was empty and hollow, almost dead, and I remembered nothing. No one looked familiar and even hearing voices felt strange. I lost consciousness while we were in the helicopter but I remember thinking that the blue sky was incredible and the feeling that I was forgetting something important about the color. About everything. 

My next memory was being in a hospital room and feeling slightly better. A nurse talked to me but I couldn't talk back. I still felt so empty. I nodded my head yes or no to questions but I kept staring out the window and feeling a hole in my chest when the sun lit up the sky. One nurse had green eyes and I stared more than what was polite but I couldn't help myself. I tried to talk to the nurses but every time I opened my mouth my voice got caught and I started to cry. 

After they got me healthy enough and ran some tests they sent me off to a different facility where I would be taken care of. The people there sometimes talked to me like I was stupid or deaf and the other patients stared at me like I was broken. And I guess I was. But I waited and waited. I knew something would change, someone would come, I would remember something. So, I spent my days online looking at pictures of random cities and reading about the strangest things like angels and demons. It made people think I was even more crazy but something about it struck true. There were so many places that looked familiar and I had the strangest feelings about ghosts and witches. 

Eventually I was right, something did change. A young nurse got hired on, a man around twenty years of age. He was handsome, no, beautiful. As soon as I saw him I felt my heart swell and he looked at me with a strange expression like he just had a revelation. 

“Hi,” the word slipped out of my mouth and joy washed over both of us. It had been so long since I had been able to talk but my silence was broken. 

“Hello,” he stepped forward and shook my hand. Electricity shot through me and his eyes took the stage. They were the exact color I had been imagining and day dreaming about. Blue like the skies and oceans. 

“Who are you?” My voice was rough and broken made me cough.

“Let me get you some water,” he ran away and I wanted shout after him not to leave me but I couldn't stop the cough. He came back fast enough and my heart rate slowed down.

“My name's John,” he watched me drink and studied me like I was the only thing that mattered in the whole world. 

“John,” the word rolled around in my mind but it sounded wrong. “Do I know you, John?”

He paused for longer than necessary, as if he were trying to decide if he should tell the truth, “In a way. We... grew up together.”

John was a little bit younger than me, but not so much that I didn't believe him, “Can you tell me... who am I?”

He looked heartbroken but did his best to cover it up, “I understand that they haven't been able to give you any information because they don't know anything more than you do. As far as anyone knows, you're just a Jane Doe who appeared half dead on a mountain. I can help you remember, but you're going to have to trust me when I say that you can't tell anyone that we know each other. You can't tell anyone the things I tell you.”

“I...” part of me wanted to refuse the strange request but I felt that I could trust him. “Okay. I want to know.”

John smiled brightly and gently took me by the hand and guided me back to my room. Contact with him made me feel different but I knew that I'd felt a similar sensation before. He made me feel warm... almost hot. I needed to be close to him and for some reason I felt my breasts ache. They needed to be milked from time to time but I didn't tell anyone because I just knew that I didn't have a baby. 

I sat next to him on my bed so that our sides were completely flush and then I looked into his eyes and waited for him to talk. 

“I'm not sure were to start and I'm afraid of saying to much to soon. I want to take this slow,” he took my hand and I nodded in agreement. “You're just so beautiful, I can't get over it.”

“How long has it been since we last saw each other?” I blushed but it seemed like a natural follow up question.

“A long time. But let's not start there... how about you ask some questions and I'll answer the safest way I can,” John spoke and I couldn't help but to stare at his plush lips, so familiar. I suspected that we might have dated at some point. 

“How did I get on the mountain? What really happened?” I whispered the dark questions that I wanted the answers to most.

“You... got lost. You were there with someone else and you got separated.”

“Who was the other person? Why aren't they here now? No one knows who I am and I don't understand why,” I felt my throat tighten but John squeezed my hand reassuringly. 

“The other person, his name is Sam, isn't here because I asked him to let me see you first and try to help you.” I stared at him with big eyes and still didn't understand. 

“Is there something wrong with me?” I felt like I was different.

“No!” John let go of my hand and put it around my waist. “You have a unique story, a life that other people don't know about, but nothing is wrong with you.”

“A life that other people don't know about... who am I?” This finding out process was almost worse than not knowing. 

“You're kind of like a spy. No one knows who you are and you help save people,” he was serious but I wanted to laugh at first until it sunk in. “You're an amazing person and there are people who love you and want to see you, but it's complicated now that you've lost your memories.”

I sat in silence for a minute, “Am I ever going to remember? I have thoughts sometimes that are almost like memories, things that feel familiar.”

“I believe that you will remember everything, and probably sooner than you'd expect. I'm going to help you,” he leaned in close until his air mingled with mine and then gently pressed his lips against mine. I felt a jolt in my mind like gears started turning again and when he pulled away everything looked slightly more clear. 

“John,” I whispered and felt arousal build inside me. Before he could completely pull away I slid my hand around his neck and pulled him in to kiss him deeper. It was an impulsive action and I felt him freeze up for a split second before moaned lightly and melted against me. I let my breasts push into his chest and was extremely aware that I wasn't wearing a bra. He let out a small gasp and pulled away.

His face was flushed and he shifted in his pants before standing up and clearing his throat, “I'll, um, be back tomorrow.”

He left me on the bed to try and sort out everything that just happened but after a few minutes I gave up and let it go. Tomorrow would be another day and another chance to try and remember who I was. Sleep that night was strange. John seemed to jump start my mind and I dreamed of things forgotten. 

Green eyes pierced through a fog and pleasure rushed through me as many men filled me deeply. Shaggy hair and bright smiles tugged at me, deep voices and deep love echoed. Nothing had come back to me but now I felt that it was coming all at once. There was so much love and passion but as the sun started to rise for a new day different memories began to flicker and snake forward. 

I felt myself holding knives and guns, wrestling with horrors I couldn't see. I lied and suffered. Hoofs clicked on loose stones and rotting flesh filled my nose. I started screaming and screaming and then something grabbed my shoulder. I woke up out of my terror and leaped out of bed. Something was in the dim room and that was all it took for me to attack. My body remembered things that I didn't.

I kicked and punched with vigor, lunged forward and took the thing to the ground. I was about to strangle it when I heard the begging. My mind slowly cleared and I realized I was on top of John. His hands were above his head in a placating manor and he was sporting a bloody lip.

“No, John! I'm so sorry, please! Are you okay?” I loosened my legs from around his waist and tried to get off of him but he held onto my hips and made me be still. 

“I'm fine,” he actually smiled. “I should have known better than to try and wake a hunter up when they are having nightmares.

“A hunter?” I subconsciously lined myself up with him and rolled my hips down while leaning closer. 

His breath caught and his eyes briefly closed, “I didn't mean to say that, please-”

I cut him off, “I was dreaming last night, of things that I couldn't really make sense of. You don't have to explain.... I know you mean hunting in a different sense.”

He looked at me intensely, studying me again, “You're already starting to remember.”

His expression reminded me so much of someone else, “John, what happens when I remember everything?”

“You'll come with me, and I'll take you home,” he said matter of factly. 

“Your home? Or mine?” I tested the waters because I still didn't understand. 

He hesitated just like before, deciding what to say or tell a lie, “Yours.”

“You're lying,” I put more of my body weight on him shifted my hips to distract him.

“I'm not. It's just that you live with a few people, and I'm one of them,” he looked nervous and I felt bad until his erection rubbed against me. 

“I believe you,” I flattened myself against him and felt the same weight in my breasts as before. I wanted him. I wanted to kiss him and hold him close. I wanted his mouth on my breasts.

I wore only panties and a shirt but loved the feeling of being exposed. His hands slid up my back and under my shirt. He kissed me sweetly and slowly pushed up against my soft core. I moaned against him and kissed him with more passion. 

“You're meant for me, for all of us,” John said but I was too far gone to analyze what that meant. I did feel like I was meant for him. We fit together and he made me burn with desire. My milk started to let down and wet my shirt. I pulled away and ripped it off, and then I pulled him into a sitting position and offered myself up.

He looked at my breasts with reverence and massaged one in his hand, “You're so young, you haven't aged a day.” Then he leaned forwarded and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I moaned so loud I was afraid for a moment that someone might come in and check on me. He took as much of me into his mouth as possible and coaxed the milk from me. I put my hand on the back of his head and held him there. His hair was soft and a beautiful dark blonde.

His lips were so soft and attentive that I quickly grew wet in my panties. I soaked them through and started to grind a wet spot into his pants. He moved to my other breast and made me clench around nothing as I started to build up to an orgasm. I knew that he was turned on because he felt like a steel rod beneath me. I rolled us over so that he was on top and pulled his pants and boxers down.

I made it happen so fast. Suddenly my legs were wrapped around him and he was buried deep inside me. I tugged his shirt off and he started to eagerly fuck into me with his pants still around his ankles. I bit his shoulder to hold back the screams of pleasure. I felt my soul bond with his in those intense moments and a light glow filled the room between us. His hands gripped me hard and every thrust speared me open with his massively long thick cock. I was in heaven. 

My nipples rubbed against his chest and my clit pressed against his shaft. I wasn't even sure how he fit all of it inside me. It was a good thing that we were on the floor or we definitely would have broken the bed. Memories started to flood back to me as my contact with him continued. I saw the faces of Sam, Dean, and Castiel first. Bits of my life from the other reality came back. My bonding with the boys made me squeeze even harder around John even though I was already impossibly tight. 

Hunting came next and I briefly shuddered before I remembered my child. My baby Jack was somewhere waiting for me, all of them must have been looking for me but then I realized I didn't know how much time had passed. The case came back to me and I knew that everything went wrong. 

I pulled my head back and looked into John's blue eyes.

Blue. Blue. Blue. 

He thrust into me and I cried out as ripples of pleasure finally pulled me to orgasm just as his body froze up inside me and filled me with cum. His heavy balls pumped load after load into my aching body that wanted to milk him dry. 

“Jack,” I whispered and tears filled my eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I clutched to him. Everything should have felt wrong but it never felt more right. My baby was a man and he was mine in every way possible. I had all of my boys with me and I felt completed. 

He kissed me all over my face and told me over and over again how beautiful I was and that he knew I was still alive somewhere and that he never gave up. I kept him inside me until the light started to fade between us and he grew softer. Cum dripped over my ass and pooled on the floor when he pulled out. 

“Sam and Dean, Cas, are they okay?” I finally choked out once he moved us to the bed.

“Yes, they're all fine. They lost hope for a time until we figured out the case and realized that we still had a chance of getting you back. But even once we knew what was going on, we had to wait years for you to be released and for us to have a chance to kill him. I've been waiting for you for my whole life,” Jack cuddled me tightly and I sighed in relief. 

“I have so much catching up to do. Jack, take me home, please,” I kissed him again.

“Dean and Sam and Cas finally caught the thing and killed it yesterday which is when we finally got word that you were alive. I'll call Cas and let them know we're home,” Jack pulled me even closer and then I felt the pressure of teleportation. I opened my eyes and we were in the bathroom at the bunker.

“You have wings, like Cas,” I watched him smile with pride while he turned on the shower. 

“I let them know that we are here waiting for them. They're close,” Jack pulled me into the warm water and started to wash me with reverence. 

“Jack,” I got nervous, “What will they think about the fact that you and I...”

“Oh, they expected it. I know it would be strange to many, but your relationship with my fathers aren't exactly normal. Especially since one of them is an angel,” Jack took a cloth and washed in between my legs. I relaxed with his touch and noticed that his bloody lip disappeared. 

I enjoyed the feeling of our bodies slipping together and the way we both fawned over each other. We took turns washing each other and kissing every part of each others bodies. All too soon Jack turned off the water and dried me with a fluffy towel that I knew Dean must have bought. 

He walked us to the old room that was once my nest and the bed of all my partners. I knew right away that it went unused after I disappeared. A layer of dust had settled on everything and nothing had been moved. Jack tentatively opened one of my drawers and pulled out some clothes for me. The scene felt sacred in the quiet that surrounded us. I pulled the clothes on while he watched and then he left me for a brief moment before coming back dressed as well. 

“It's time,” he said in a serious voice. I knew he was nervous from the feelings that tied us together. 

I was nervous too.

We walked to the entrance room of the bunker and Jack took my hand. The door burst open a second later and the three boys were staring at me like I was a ghost. Dean was the first one to run down the stairs enveloped me in a hug. He had some new lines on his face and looked a bit gruffer but smelled the same and hugged me just as strongly. 

Castiel poofed next to me and stole me away from Dean. He buried his head in my hair pressed himself flush against me. I sighed and began to feel the waves of emotions coming off of everyone. Tears started to well in my eyes. 

“Geez, Cas, give everybody a chance,” Sam joked and stepped in front of me. He looked me over and then gently pulled me into one of the sweetest moose hugs. 

They had all aged, it had been five years after all, but they still looked amazing. I pulled all of them into a group hug and we all cried like a bunch of teenagers. There was so much time lost and pain shared between us. It took a good ten minutes before we broke apart and Dean gruffly asked if anyone wanted a drink. 

We stayed up all night talking. They shared with me as many memories and pictures as they could which only made me cry more but usually in a happy way. 

“It wasn't the same without you,” Dean downed another glass of whiskey. “You came in like a storm and changed our lives, gave us Jack, and then you were gone.”

“It was the hardest for Jack,” Castiel placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. “At least he has you now.”

I blushed when I thought about how he had me but Sam read my mind and tried to sooth me, “We all need you. You're what completes this bond, and Jack is part of it. Now he is a part of our connection and there's nothing wrong about that.”

“One woman and four men. If you're as incredible as I've heard about and experienced today, then you should have no problem handling all of us at once,” Jack said in a serious tone. I could only imagine how much time he had to think about it.


	15. Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family bonds together.

We cleaned up the nesting room the next day and decided to celebrate the way Jack wanted. Well, we all wanted it. 

I laid down naked on the bed and looked up at the four men surrounding me. They stood naked with full erections that they stroked while watching me. I spread my legs wide and reached my hand between them so that I could start massaging my clit. 

Passion fired between us and I arched off the bed in pleasure. They were all going to take turns with me and watch it happen. Our feelings were already connected but I knew this would only bond us further. I had no idea who I wanted first but they chose for me. 

Jack gripped and twisted his dick in a way that almost looked painful before he released it and knelt down next to me. “You're so beautiful,” he whispered and claimed my mouth. His puffy lips that were so like Castiel's drew me in and made me forget that we were being watched. He gently squeezed his hand around my neck in a way that made me feel submissive and claimed. When I parted my mouth for air he pushed me down by my neck and moved on top of me. 

I went easily down and spread my legs so that he could rest between them. Our naked bodies felt so smooth together that my nipples peaked against the muscles of his chest. He mouthed my neck and rubbed his chin down until his lips came to my nipple. I shivered in pleasure and anticipation when he looked up at me with his floppy hair in his eyes. 

“Jack,” I whispered and laced my fingers into his soft hair. My other hand gripped his strong shoulder and bicep. His blue eyes flashed with deviance and he licked over my nipple roughly before taking it into his mouth. I moaned loudly and felt passion explode between my legs. The boys groaned at the shared sensation which only turned me on further. 

Jack squeezed my other breast and started to suck hard. My milk let down for him and squirted out. He opened his mouth wider and took in a large part of my breast. His tongue kept flicking over my nipple in a way that had me on the brink of orgasm. I dug my nails into his arm and pulled on his hair. He switched breasts and released the first one with a pop and a smear of milk and saliva. I watched the trickle of milk run down my breast before I looked back to jack just in time to see his mouth cover me again. His body was hunched over me and I glimpsed his dick hanging heavy above my leg. I moaned and arched off the bed involuntarily which pushed his dick against the edge of my pussy. 

“Need you,” Jack pulled away from my weeping nipples and shoved my legs wider. His youth and eagerness was appealing but it gave away his level of experience. It might have mattered to some women, but I was more than turned on and ready. I adjusted myself under him and he lined up with me. I was so wet for him that I had already dripped on the bed and coated my asshole, He paused to look me in the eyes and then pushed in deep with one thrust. 

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer and deeper with my legs. He was just as thick and long as his fathers but I loved the way he stretched me out. For a moment we stayed glued together and I cherished the feeling of him grinding against my clit with his balls pressed against my asshole. When he pulled out and slammed back in I cried out in pain and pleasure as my body quickly adjusted to him. I knew I was going to be sore by the end of the four men but that's what I wanted. 

He took me fast and hard in long thrusts. I watched his muscles tighten and work above me when he pulled away and looked down on me. My breasts circled and bounced from his movements and leaked milk all over both of us. A vein in his forehead stood out and I felt myself tighten around him as we got closer to coming. He lifted me up in one fast movement so that I straddled him while he sat back on his knees and then he thrust fast and short into me. I bounced so fast that my breasts slammed around and dripped more milk over his chest that rubbed them perfectly. 

His arms circled around me like a warm cage and my swollen clit found friction in his short movements. I hugged around his shoulders and felt the myself tighten around him until the pressure gave way to spasms and an explosion of pleasure. Jack bit my neck and then held me down tightly so that his dick was buried inside me when he started to pulse in time with my gripping cunt. I couldn't stop the frantic way I tried to fuck myself on his cock that stayed stubbornly buried deep because of his solid arms that held us together.

“Fuck! Jack,” I took every inch and every ounce of cum that he shoved inside me. I panted and moaned in the most obscene ways as we rode it out together. I rubbed my face into his hair while he licked the area that he had bitten on my shoulder. It didn't hurt even though he almost broke the skin. The pulsing and pleasure slowly faded until I felt him start to soften. He laid me down and carefully pulled out before he kissed me and left me alone on the bed. 

It took me a minute to recover but when I did I saw that Sam, Dean, and Castiel were staring at me with intense eyes and raging boners. I realized that it took everything they had not to come when Jack and I did. My body flushed and the aching from Jack faded away into horny anticipation. 

“I'm ready,” I said quietly into the still room where Jack was still watching. I pressed my legs together and felt my sex briefly pulse from my previous orgasm. 

“We shall go in the order that we first had you,” Castiel stepped up. I smiled softly at him even though he looked serious and seriously pent up. It felt like a lifetime ago that he first touched me and accidentally bonded with me. That first time between us was unreal. It was fast and hot and there were wings. 

“Come here,” I lifted my hand to call him forward. He took my hand and pulled me into a sitting position and moved to sit behind me. The first thing he did was kiss my neck and heal the bite from Jack. I caught a sheepish look on Jack's face and could only imagine the look the Castiel gave him. 

The warmth of our bond filled me and in a second everything was clean again except my pussy. The sheets were fresh, there was no trace of milk, and even my hair was fixed. He peppered kisses on the back of my neck and reached around to fondle my breasts. It wasn't my imagination when the soft lights grew even more dim. His chest rumbled in pleasure much like a cat would purr. We missed each other and it didn't have to be said in words. Our bond was the beginning of all things and would probably always be the strongest with only Jack to contest that.

He nibbled on one of my ears and released one of my breasts in favor of reaching around to my clit. He was soft but intense in a way that only he could be. His erection pressed against my back but I knew he wanted to make it last. I turned my head a little bit further and kissed him over my shoulder. I felt sparks on my lips and heard the unfurling of his wings. Jack had them, but didn't seem to use them much. 

Sam and Dean watched while slowly touching themselves and Jack simply watched from a chair a little further back with a smile. Castiel's skin was tan and he was as strong and fit as every. I could see the age on the boys but I only found them more attractive. Castiel moved my hair out of the way and put me on my side. I looked into his eyes and felt all of the love and safety a person could ask for. His wings hovered in back and only gently touched the exposed side of my leg. 

We spooned close together while he ran his hands over me. He gently nudged my legs apart so the he could fit one of his in between. He supported my head with one of his arms and used the other to continue touching my clit. I was still wet and dripping with Jack's cum so Castiel used it to circle it slowly and dip his fingers inside me like it was a lazy Sunday morning. His wing continued to caress my side and cloak us in partial darkness. 

I felt my passion start to build again and quietly moaned into his arm. My hips rocked back and I closed my eyes for a moment. His muscles were to hard and warm against me, and his arm that touched my core was veiny. 

“Oh, Cas, please,” I pushed against his dick and took has hand away from my clit and shoved his cum covered fingers in my mouth. “I know you want to,” I urged him on because I was done with the foreplay. 

He didn't need much convincing. He lifted my leg a little higher and pushed the tip of his cock against my entrance, “I'll always want you.” Castiel went only half way in before pulling back to make things easier for me. With each thrust he went in a little bit deeper until he was hitting that sweet spot. 

My moans got a little bit louder and I reached behind to grip his ass and bring him closer. He made me feel so protected and feminine the way he took me from behind on our sides. It was a position for slower sex which was good at first but I found myself needing more rather quickly. I didn't have to ask for anything, he rotated us until I was on my hands and knees and he was still fucking me from behind. He had a big dick, even though it was probably the most moderate of the group, but it was probably the best for doggy style. 

Castiel went deep, fast, and hard but never hurt me. He hit that perfect spot again and again while his balls slapped against my clit. The sound of our slapping together and moaning filled the room and was deliciously filthy. I looked over my shoulder to see his mask of dark concentration and black wings framing him. He had the lean body of a god that looked oiled in the dim light and his blue eyes still looked so bright. 

Cum and arousal coated his dick and dripped down his balls. His hands were so tightly holding my hips I thought I might bruise. The bed rocked forward with every punch of his hips and threatened to break the frame... again. When I went to look back at him again he pushed my chest forward so that only my ass stuck up in the air. Then, he draped himself over me and rutted like madman.

My breasts and face were squished down and he moved to hold down my wrists, too. I felt his breath on the back of my neck while he pushed deep into my cunt and spread my legs even wider. I became short of breath as my pleasure started to peak. He pushed me so close to the edge. My clit had almost no friction but he wasn't about to let me touch it because we both knew that I would come immediately.

He released my hands and sat up enough to spit on my asshole and push a finger inside. I tightened around it in shock and pleasure. He pushed the finger in further and then rocked it in and out with every thrust. I made enough noise to be in a porno at that point. 

I held my body as still as possible so that he could use my ass however he wanted. He spit on it again and then work another finger inside me. The burn from it and tightness of my holes had me clenching hard. His normally disheveled hair was a sweaty mess and the tick in his jaw told me he was trying hard not to come. He pulled me up so that I was back on my hands and knees and then reach around and touched my clit.

Castiel massaged me where we came together and kept working his fingers in and out of my ass while he rammed me with that holy cock. It was too fucking hot for me to not come. I cried out loudly and jerked around with him still inside me. He fucked me faster in response to my orgasm which drew it out. My body milked him for everything he was worth before he even came. I heard him growl again and then his smooth motions became choppy and erratic. 

I felt the warm release of his cum filling me up. His body pumped load after load in to me to join Jack's. He collapsed on top of me and turned us back onto our sides while he was still inside me. I felt the occasional small release from him while he touched my body and kissed where he could. 

After a couple small pumps of his hips he started to soften and pulled out of me. I wanted more already and knew that I would have to make up for lost time. My mind drifted back to the beginning and I remembered that Sam took me second. I looked up at him and saw his throbbing dick accompanied by a dark look. 

My smirk was enough of an invitation for him. He got on the bed and forced my legs open and then gripped my neck with one of his huge hands, “Something funny?”

Our interaction was all in good fun, although rough, and everyone knew it. “Poor Sammy, you're dick looks like it needs some help,” I choked out the words with a smile. “Is it jealous?” I antagonized him.

“I'd be quiet if I were you, or something bad might happen. Maybe you deserve to be punished,” Sam slapped one of my breasts and then pinched the nipple until it squirted milk. I yelped but loved the way he was teasing me and being rough in front of everyone. 

“Maybe I do deserve to be punished. Just look at my little hole, all fucked by other men. The only option for you is my ass, and even that's been touched today,” I wanted to encourage his rough play and it seemed like a nice break from the heavy atmosphere or the sex so far. 

“Not the only option,” Sam let go of me only to roll me on top of him and thrust his dick into my mouth. I forgot how long it was but loved the way he made me choke of it even when I was using two hands. I slobbered and gagged on that spear of a dick and tried to take as much as possible. My eyes watered so I moved to his balls instead. They were big but I tried to get them both in my mouth while I jerked him off. 

Sam moaned and kept up the dirty talk that made me smile, “You suck that dick so good, you little slut. Fuck yeah, just like that, get it.” Eventually he pulled me off his dick and had me lay on my back. He pushed my legs open and lifted my ass in the air with a pillow. 

“Fuck, you're so beautiful,” Sam said with an honest voice and then kissed me. He got between my legs and started to lick my ass. His nose was buried in my cum filled pussy but that didn't seem to bother him for a second. Castiel opened it up pretty good but Sam made sure to be extra thorough. He got two fingers back inside and then used some of the cum dripping out of me to get his third finger in there.

I pushed back against them and loved how full I felt. He looked at me while he opened me and placed the smallest licks over my swollen clit, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” I whispered. Our game turned to the softness of reality but that didn't mean that Sam was gentle. He lubed up his dick and slid it inside me slowly. It was never ending and nerve wracking. I let out a breath and he watched me closely to make sure I was okay. I slid my hands up his shredded arms and looked over his unbelievable body. He kissed me and lowered himself over my body so that we were almost flush together. 

I gave him a small nod and he started to pump in and out of me. It didn't take him long before he was fucking into me hard. I held onto his body while he took everything he wanted. He held my wrists down with one hand and bit my lips with each kiss. He took turns slapping my breasts and sucking on the overly hard. I cried out in pain and pleasure but felt myself getting closer and closer. Milk dipped down his chin from where his sucked on my nipples and slapped my breasts around while they bounced. 

Sam kept my hands over my head and fucked my ass like there was no tomorrow. He reached one hand down and pressed on my clit with his thumb. It set off fireworks. He ignored my vagina and played with my clit instead. He rubbed it with his thumb which had me squirming on his dick and then he pinched it hard and didn't let go. 

I gasped in surprised and clawed as his back as my orgasm slammed into me out of nowhere. I practically screamed as he hammered into me and clamped down on my clit. There wasn't enough air in the room, I arched off the bed and alternated between grabbing onto Sam and clawing him up. His hair hung around his face and his body went taught when he came inside my ass. He slammed into me with each pulse of cum and released my clit part way though which made me come even harder. 

When it was all said and done I may have pulled a few of his hairs out, but it was worth it. He pulled out very carefully and cleaned me up before stepping off to the side with the others.

I was exhausted. And Dean knew it. 

He laid down next to me and held me in his arms without saying anything about sex or his poor hard-on that had been waiting for ages. I sighed into his shoulder and he rubbed circles into my back until I started to come around again. His erection pressed against my stomach while we lay on our sides and I couldn't help myself. I rubbed against him and started to kiss him deeply. His lips were so soft and plush and his face scratched against mine. His beautiful green eyes were lust filled and needy. 

“Let me,” I whispered to Dean and had him lay down on a few pillows that helped prop him up. I straddled him so that his impressive girth was sandwiched between his abs and my dripping pussy. He grabbed my ass as I rubbed against him and got him wet with everyone's cum. I watched his head rolled back when I pinched his nipples and kissed his neck but he became instantly alert the second I pressed down on him and he started to enter me. 

Dean looked between us at where he was disappearing inside me and stretching me even wider than the others. I moaned long until he was all the way inside me and then I gently rocked my hips while he looked over my body with appreciation. His touch was mostly light in a reverent way but also needy. He squeezed my breasts and rocked into me with little thrusts upward. We slowly built up a rhythm until I bounced on his cock and he held me close with his arms. 

He slowly pulled me down to him until my breasts jiggled above his mouth. He curled into me so that he could thrust deeper and also get his mouth around my nipples. I continued to bounce with his movements and jerked in pleasure the way he teased and flicked me with his tongue. Dean was gentle with the way he sucked and nibbled but lit me up with pleasure all the same. He squeezed my breasts together until my nipples were close enough together for him to switch back and forth between them with every lick. 

I bucked above him which encouraged him to pound into me harder and suck more insistently until my milk was letting down again. It squirted and dripped onto his face with every thrust and filled his mouth with every suck. I clawed at his shoulders and screamed his name. My cunt leaked everywhere and coated both of us. I felt myself tightening for an orgasm that was right around the corner. Dean pulled away at that moment and flipped me onto my back. He pulled his thick cock out of me but didn't let me feel empty for long. He shoved his face in my dirty pussy and started to eat me out like I was heaven served on a platter. All I could do was gape at him for a moment before his tongue jump started me back to life. 

“Fuck! Oh my God! Dean, what!” I babbled in shock and pleasure, “You fucking love it, don't you! Ah, you filthy fucking shit!” Dean hummed and sucked my clit into his mouth and flicked at it until I screamed out again. His face was wet with all of us and I couldn't get over how dirty and erotic it was. I felt his tongue move back to my hole and pushed it in as far as possible. My legs tightened around his head but he just pushed me down and slurped around me like there was no tomorrow. 

I arched back and caught a glimpse of the other boys watching me. For the first time I noticed that they weren't just watching me, they were hard again and touching themselves. The sight cause an extra wave of pleasure to hit me.

“Please fuck me, Dean. I need you, please,” I pulled on his hair until he released me and let me sit up to kiss him. His wet face and his cum filled mouth smeared against me in what had to be the hottest kiss of my life. We shoved our tongues in each others mouths almost frantically and bit at each others lips. The taste was better than I thought, even good on his tongue, and his rough face rubbed it on my neck where he sucked small bruises. 

In a flash he shoved my legs apart and speared me open wide. I moaned and drew blood on his back from my nails. He punched into me and filled me up. We were both on the edge of coming and he let go of my neck so that he could look into my eyes. There was still a softness there that melted my heart and reminded me that I was loved. 

Dean groaned and let his forehead fall against mine. Our bodies were coated in sweat and cum and it was his turn to add to the mix inside me. I kissed him sweetly and reveled in the sensation of our building heat. Once again I clenched around his dick and then exploded in spasms and moans. He followed suit with jerky movements before he buried himself deep inside me pulsed load after load.

His warmth filled me and made me feel whole. My body started to glow while he was inside me and got even brighter when the others approached us. They laid down on the bed with us and Dean pulled out so that he could curl against my instead. Castiel cleaned me again and then laid down behind Dean. Sam took my other side and Jack fit lifted my head to rest in his lap.

I was surrounded by my family and filled with their love. The glow spread to everyone else like it had with my initial bond with the Castiel and the boys. My absence was grieved and we were ready to move forward. I was warm and my belly slightly bulged with cum. I ran my fingers over my stomach and wished for a moment that I was pregnant again, no matter how messed up it seemed. 

I fell asleep to the thought of being pregnant while surrounded by the men I loved. My sleep was deep and felt like an eternity. 

And I did not dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story! Please give me some feedback and feel free to make any requests for a new work.


End file.
